<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when lyfe gives you 🍋 by Kokoskwark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192776">when lyfe gives you 🍋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoskwark/pseuds/Kokoskwark'>Kokoskwark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(the seungjin is very cheesy and sweet), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bc uhh it's me so it's to be expected, Car washing, Clairvoyance, Crack, Dirty Jokes, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Polyamory, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Skateboarding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare, as always, bartholomew is changbins truck, beach boy chan, beach puns, but not too much, changbin sucks at parking, chansung roommates, chatfic with narration!, coelacanth is a cow, coelacanth is the hero of the story, cowboy jisung, especially minbin, eventually, hyunbin roommates, i did a little too much research for this fic, if you want to read something normal dont read this, if youre looking for a full on crack fic this isnt the one for you as wel, im not funny sorry, intended typos, it gets more serious over time, jeongin and coelacanth are clairvoyant, jeongin runs a lemonade stand, light sexual humor, minbinsung is full on crack, minbinsung tsundere, minho vs. seungmin, minin roommates, minor mentions of blood and injury, potion maker seungmin, repetitive jokes, seungjin is kinda serious, seunglix roommates, skateboarder hyunjin, the fact that its a college au is barely noticable, this fic doesnt make sense, this fic is just absurd, truck driver changbin, weird hobbies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoskwark/pseuds/Kokoskwark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One sunday Minho is bored and convinces his roommate Jeongin to make a group chat with their friends and the people they know, who all happen to have weird hobbies and/or obsessions (except for Hyunjin, he just has a crush on Seungmin).<br/>Chan can only talk about the beach, Minho knows everyone and has a lot of jobs, Changbin is a truck driver with a truck named Bartholomew, Jisung comes from the farm and lives with his cow Coelacanth, Felix is very enthusiastic about yoga and the downward facing dog, Seungmin has a lab in his room where he makes weird potions, and Jeongin is clairvoyant and has a lemonade stand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Changbin &amp; Bartholomew, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Jisung &amp; Coelacanth, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, chan/beaches, felix &amp; downward facing dog, felix &amp; yoga, jeongin &amp; lemons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. this is the perfect opportunity 2 make some frenz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there!! After my last chaptered fic, which was very serious, I wanted to do something ridiculous, so here that is!<br/>I'm not funny at all so please don't expect that, it kind of has a story but its just a little absurdistic with a little seriousness involved (bc I can't help myself).. I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>Also, this one's almost ready but my uni classes are starting today so I'll update every other day I think! (also English is not my first language so be gentle)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>coesung : is bartholomew scared of anything?</p><p>bartholobin 4ever : abandonment</p><p>coesung : :0</p><p>lemin 🍋 : ?????</p><p>downward facing felix : whenever bartholomew is feeling anxious they should do the dfd!</p><p>bartholobin 4ever : thx ill tell them</p><p>seungmevil genius : i think this is just a weird dream that ill wake up from soon</p><p>lemin 🍋 : says the 1 who wants someones fingernails</p><p>hyungenius : bins rlly like this</p><p>minsider : thats kinda hot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter are introductions and Jisung meeting Changbin! Ft. a lot of weirdness</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you </b>
  <span>🍋</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>lemin 🍋 added minsider</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>lemin 🍋 added seungmevil genius</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>minsider added hyungenius</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hyunjin add ur hot roommate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>minsider added downward facing felix</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>whats this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>minhos bored bc its sunday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hyunjin add him or i remove seungmin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>im on it!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hyungenius added bartholobin 4ever</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>oh hi guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>i was just doing the dfd and saw this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>who r u guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>dfd???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>there are minho and jeongin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>downward facing dog</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>our neighbors</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>and felix my classmate and seungmin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>jeongins classmate and felixs roommate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>hi why was my experimenting session interrupted by this?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>whats this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>as i said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>minho was bored and wanted a group chat n i thot it might b funny 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i want more ppl though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>can we add my fav classmate 2 then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>that beach guy?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>go 4 it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bartholobin 4ever added beach blonde</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>how did u kno it was the beach guy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i kno evryone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>he does</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>hey whats this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>ah i sea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>*see</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>**sea</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>anyway,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>this is the perfect opportunity for my roommate 2 make some frenz </span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>so ill add him 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>pls do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>beach blonde added coesung</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>any1 else further suggestions?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>nope</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>nope</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>nah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>nuh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>and sungie doesnt know any1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>:/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>okay then its time foooorrrr</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>introductions?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>nope!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>to c if i can guess who evry1 is n how much i know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>he knows evry1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hi im lee minho dance major and i kno evry1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>lemin is yang jeongin my roommate and he runs the lemonade stand and hes sometimes clairvoyant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>oh ur from the lemonade stand?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>nice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hes also seungmins classmate, both singers </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>hes not clairvoyant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i predict ull get slapped nxt time i c u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider :</b>
  <span> seungmevil genius is kim seungmin roommate w felix n he has like a weird lab in their room where he experiments w poison or sumn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>xcuse me i make high quality potions</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>hyunjin just said ‘i wish seungmin would experiment w me’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>bin!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>i didnt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>2 bad </span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i just wanted 2 say that i needed someones fingernails 4 a potion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>ill give mine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hyungenius here is felix classmate dance major like me and changbins roommate</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hes obsessed w seungmin and his name is hwang hyunjin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>im not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>hes just cute,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>u 2 have matching names!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i didnt know until 2day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>mayb minho 1ce told me n i thot it fitted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>k</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>downward facing felix is lee felix and he likes yoga or sumn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>remember to do the dfd once per day!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>at least once</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>idk what the dfd is,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>downward facing dog!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>uhm,,,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>its a yoga pose</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i knew that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>moving on,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>bartholobin 4ever is seo changbin hyunjins hot roommate and he likes trucks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>im a truck driver!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hes music production major</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>his truck is called bartholomew</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>wtf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>ah hence the name?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>bartholomew &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>reminds me of someone……….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>………</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>pls explain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sungie loves his cow a lot too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>her names coelacanth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>hence the name?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>coelacanth &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>cinematic parallels</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>n e way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>beach blonde is chan idk last name and hes changbins classmate n hes a beach blonde n apparently hes coesungs roommate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>bang chans the name!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>the beach is my home &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>ur the 1 with the bleached hair?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>*beached</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>my roommate is han jisung and he comes from the farm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>his cow lives with us in the room n hes music production major 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>wtf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>omg!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i think ive seen u arrive @ uni w ur cow 1ce!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>ye she goes 2 uni w me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i c this group is made up of weirdos</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>ur weird 2 w ur lemonade stand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>dont insult the lemons!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i sense even more slaps coming ur way</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>his lemonade is rrly good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>good for when youve just done the dfd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i sense u getting a free lemonade in the near future</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>:D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>minho youve barely told us bout u!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i think ive seen him at the library on mondays?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>yup thats me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>on mondays hes a librarian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>coelacanth is scared of books</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>bartholomew isnt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>bartholomew is a truck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>yes &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>is bartholomew scared of anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>abandonment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>:0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>whenever bartholomew is feeling anxious they should do the dfd!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>thx ill tell them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i think this is just a weird dream that ill wake up from soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>says the 1 who wants someones fingernails</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>bins rlly like this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>thats kinda hot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>oh ye hyunjin can i get those soon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>yes! how do u want them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i want them about 2 mm thick n cut in sickles</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>oh n i want them after youve worked out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i want 2 know what sweat has as effect</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>wow mate thats uhm,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>ill get on it seungmin!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>ill dance 4u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>thx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>hes dancing rlly hard rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>thx 4 exposing hyunjin changbin keep it up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>whys this hyunjin obsessed w seungmin?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>oh nvm he said hes cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>ye bc that suddenly explains everything???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>yeehaw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>i just realized</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>jisung is literally a cowboy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>thats a truth like the beach</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>am i even going to question</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>bc the beach is always there 4 u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>a bit like bartholomew!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>n coelacanth!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>n lemons!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>n the dfd!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>n me 4 seungmin!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>thats,, kinda sweet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>we barely know eachother,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>id like to know u better!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>ive heard a lot of good things from minho via jeongin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>n some from jeongin himself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>hes doing the dfd rn!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i bet hes stressed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>why??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>he doesnt know what 2 do w u!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>djkgkjhnfjhgjhjh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>forgive me!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>ill continue dancing n give u the fingernails!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>mayb u can stay over for some cooling down yoga!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>can i?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>as long as u dont touch minnies equipment ur fine!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>hes back to dancing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>guys im taking coelacanth 4 a walk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>see yall later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i wish i could go 4 a swim………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>felix!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i didnt give u permission to invite people over 4 yoga</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>hell bring the nails!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>and he wont touch ur stuff dont worry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>itll be fun AND relaxing 4 the chakras</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>ye seungmin needs that def</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i know it AND i sense it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>whtver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>bye weirdos</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sea u later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>* waves *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i guess ill take bartholomew 4 a lil drive then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>dont 4get to get some lemonade when yall come back!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>do trucks need 2 pay 2?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>of course! everyone pays</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>can i pay 4 them 2?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>sure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i already love this group chat</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading out!” Jisung said, although he knew Chan was probably still sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every morning he would wake up when the roosters crow, because that's what he was used to back at the farm. It also gave him the time to go to the uni on Coelacanth, she wasn’t the fastest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, yeah, Coetje?” He said and climbed on the back of his beloved cow and left the dorms, taking the stairs of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung always thought about how he missed the countryside whenever he went to class on Coelacanth. Speaking of which— Coelacanth was being extra slow today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Coetje?” He asked. “Be careful when we cross the road—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sentence was interrupted by a loud honk that caused Jisung to screech. He turned his head to see that they were almost hit by a large truck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>a truck? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung slowly looked up to see someone wave from inside the truck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my gosh he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The boy in the truck waved and opened his window. “Jisung, right? And Coelacanth? It’s me! Changbin! With Bartholomew!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was totally awestruck (more like awes </span>
  <em>
    <span>truck</span>
  </em>
  <span>) by the pretty and cute boy, but he soon regained himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Changbin! Hey Bartholomew!” He waved back. “I’ll try to get Coelacanth off the road now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thanks. I’ll see you at uni then? We have class in the same building, I think.” Changbin smiled, giving Jisung almost a heart attack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His cheeks look so cute! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Coelacanth is as fast as Bartholomew, though.” Jisung patted his cow. “You’re pretty early?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I suck at parking.” The boy chuckled. “So I must get going if I want to be in time, bye bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye b—” Jisung was cut off by fifteen loud honks of the truck as Changbin drove off. “Damn…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without Jisung telling her to do so, Coelacanth began moving again, wiggling her butt a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you so happy about?” He asked her. “Wait— Don’t tell me you </span>
  <em>
    <span>planned </span>
  </em>
  <span>this! Coetje! Did you let Changbin almost hit us on purpose because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was cute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coelacanth mooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sly girl!” Jisung slapped her lightly. “I bet you’re as clairvoyant as Jeongin!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally arrived at uni, he saw that Changbin was still parking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad at parking, huh? That’s kinda hot? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jisung waved at the other, who was finally getting his truck straight in the parking spot, Changbin honked about fifty times at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luckily Coelacanth isn’t scared of loud noises. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then the boy jumped out of his truck (which definitely didn’t fit in the parking spot), and Jisung noticed he was kind of small, especially compared to his truck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, can he be even more cute? Damn you, Coelacanth!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Coelacanth mooed knowingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking Coelacanth to class?” Changbin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she pays tuition.” Jisung nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I wish I could take Bartholomew to class, but they don’t pay tuition…” The cute boy pouted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He pouted for gods sake! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung wanted to squeeze his cheeks. “Well, see you around sometime then! Bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye…” Jisung could just bring out, mesmerized by the way Changbin skipped away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coelacanth mooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m not good with strangers! Especially not with heck-a cute strangers!” Jisung huffed, offended. “Let’s go to class, Coetje.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>channie you didnt tell me changbin was so cute!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>oops um,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>ignore that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i already said he was hot tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>that was for my rooster named chan back home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>and i was talking about changbin the new piglet at the farm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>ur rooster has a phone????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung: </b>
  <span>ye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hungenius : </b>
  <span>wow thats so cool</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>oh damn!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>and ur piglet has the same name as me!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>what a coincidence!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>are yall rlly this dumb</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i think they r</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sungies just not used to texting anyone other than me so he prob just clicked the first chat he saw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sungie u can come sit w us in the break 4 1nce?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>u couldve also said chans new surfboard was named changbin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>dont expose me!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>now im 2 embarrassed 2 sit w u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>ignore that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>if in distress, do the dfd!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>as im doing rn!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>is felix in distress?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>yeah he didnt get the conversation so he dfding rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>and i will join!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>binnie is cute like a seashell ye</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i couldve told you if you were open to listen about other people</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i thought i wasnt going to meet them anyway</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>cute like a seashell?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>yeah!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>that better mean u think seashells r very cute or else ur blind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>seashells are VERY cute!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i can confirm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>so mayb bins a lil less cute than a seashell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>u take that back!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>is he ur bf or something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>no he just thinks hes hot n cute n flirts w him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>but changbins 2 shy </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>so minho cant get thru</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>n minho is bad at flirting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i am NOT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>u are</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>u laughed in his face when he said he couldnt crack an egg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>n then u told him he couldnt do anything bc he cant park either</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>u guys know changbins in this chat right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i dont think changbin is cute at all!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hyunjin just took my phone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>hes afraid of confrontation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>:( i am cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>not as cute as bartholomew tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>or as seashells</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>i didnt take his phone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>i cant text and dfd at the same time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>unlike felix</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>im doing it rn!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>im slow tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>btw!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>did my nails help ur potion seungmin?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>yes they were perfect!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>what r u making?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>thats a secret</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>dkgjjkfhnfkjghnkfgjnhkj</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>everything flex with hyunjin?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>ye just swooning at seungmins mysteriousness</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dfd!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungenius : </b>
  <span>on it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hyungenius changed their name to notice me suengpai</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i thot he was dfding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>he is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever: </b>
  <span>did he learn to txt while dfding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>nop</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>huh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>what happened</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>MINHO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>HAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>idk what ur talking bout</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>its a nice wordplay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>thanks!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>u just admitted to it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>now i dont match with seungmin anymore :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>u can change it back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>dont u dare</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>he wasnt a genius anyway</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>isnt that a bit harsh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>oh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>do u want 2 match</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i never said that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i just thot u were a bit rude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>hgfgjhyj</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>back to dfding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>me 2 cuz i dont understand this convo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>great job! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>is hyunjin going to change his name back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>dont think so </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>hes scared of minho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>unless seungmin tells him to change it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i think that wins?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>what do u want minnie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i dont care about screennames</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>he should do whatever he wants</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>ah okay </span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i se im. Not done w dfdfing yet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>great job! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>anyway,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>last few minutes of break!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>that means</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>last few mins to get ur lemonade before class!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>do u take ur lemonade stand evrywhere?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i AM the lemonade stand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>kinda scared rn,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>times up! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>time 4 class</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>times up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sea yall later</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>* waves *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>times up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>rlly scared rn,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>times up!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is probably one of the weirdest chapters gdjfgfhgf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. channie is this a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bartholobin 4ever : i didnt c u at the parking lot jisung!</p><p> </p><p>coesung : im sorry i couldnt c ur parking!!<br/>coesung : but coelacanth brought me 2 the zoo</p><p> </p><p>minsider : u c bins parking??? hhhhhh</p><p> </p><p>beach blonde : u went 2 the zoo?</p><p> </p><p>lemin 🍋 : did u c minho?</p><p> </p><p>downward facing felix : y would he c minho?<br/>downward facing felix : IS MINHO A ZOO ANIMAL</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw mentions of blood //</p><p>Coelacanth and Bartholomew bring more people together, Seungmin spikes Jeongins lemonade and receives flowers!<br/>A longer chapterr woooo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>seungmin! </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>what</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>do u have a healing potion</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>im not healing bartholomew</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>how cruel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>thats not what its about </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>well,,, </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>it does involve them but they r not hurt thank God </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>get to the point </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>is every1 okay???? </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>look,, </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>sungie is distressed like a fish on land! </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>i was riding bartholomew</p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>then i saw jisung and coelacanth</p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>so i said hi</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>can u go faster</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>this is important! </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>so i was talking to jisung and coelacanth</p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>so we didnt see hyunjin skateboarding on the road</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>YOU HIT HYUNJIN WITH YOUR TRUCK??? </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>no!! </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b> there <em> was </em>a crash though </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>but not between bartholomew and hyunjin</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>just say it! </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>coelacanth crashed against hyunjin</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>oh no! </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>lets all remain calm guys</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>we must not panic</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>so why do u need a healing potion </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>can u not read?! </p><p><b>coesung : </b>coelacanth CRASHED with hyunjin</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>so u want me to heal coelacanth? </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>no coelacanth is fine</p><p><b>coesung : </b>thank the lords</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>hyunjin scraped his knee om the road</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>oh no! </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>is it as bad as stepping on a sea urchin? </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>yes! </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>idk what a sea urchin is tho</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>thats kinda hot? </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>i know right? </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>passing by 2 say</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>wtf</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>just disinfect the wound and put a bandaid on it </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>idk how</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhhhhhhhhhh</p><p><b>minsider : </b>guys im in a library </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>cowboy dude? can u help</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>we r already in front of ur door</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>oh ill let u in! </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>i abandoned them to take care of coelacanth </p><p><b>coesung : </b>AFTER i brought hyunjin back to the dorms on coelacanth </p><p><b>coesung : </b>so dont yell at me</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>wouldnt the truck have been faster? </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>oh i thot the injury wasnt a big deal </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>coelacanth had to reflect on her actions of crashing into hyunjin</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i dont even know u why are u like this </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>bc its fun</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>she seemed smug about it </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>does coelacanth hate hyunjin like i hate not being on the beach? </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>nah i think she likes him</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>does she like me? </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>definitely </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>bartholomew likes u 2</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>seungmin is gone? </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>hes taking care of hyunjin</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>so coelacanth crashed into hyunjin on purpose or not? </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>i think on purpose </p><p><b>coesung : </b>idk for sure</p><p><b>coesung : </b>shes been rlly smug 2day</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>it aint over</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>??? </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>i think i just channeled coelacanth </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>mate,,,,, </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>tomoorrow</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>rlly scared rn,,,, </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>he mooed</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>coelacanth?!!?!?!!??!!?!?? </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>im clairvoyant </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>ffgfdodkckfkdkjfggggf</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>is he flex? </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>he sounds like a dab crashing in the waves</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>seungmin was kinda sweet when taking care of jin</p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>n he thanked him after so jins useless now</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>he thanked him? </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>he let me take his dirty blood and dead skin cells in return for that i helped him</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>mate,,,,, </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>(he wouldve helped him anyway tho) </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>fldkdnfngmkfodkfmfm</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>bc seungmin is a sweetie</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>yes!!1!1!1!1!1!!1!1!!!!1 </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>he uses u 4 nails skin n blood</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>but hes sweet abt it! </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>u just need 2 meet him irl! </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>i liked him bc he was cute</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>but then i met him and hes also rlly nice!!! </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>stop it,,, </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>hes a bit bad at getting his feelings across w txting</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>mayb if u did the dfd more often………. </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>i think minho should meet seungmin irl 2</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>i think that would be a good idea </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>as good as feeling the waves against ur body? </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>i think we should all meet! </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>bartholomew and coelacanth 2</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>… </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>sungie is a bit scared of strangers like a jellyfish is of being stepped on</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>but ill be there sungie! </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>and coelacanth! </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>minhos always busy tho</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>doesnt he work in the library? </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>on mondays</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>on sundays im free mostly! </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>sunday then? </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>ill see seungmim again! </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>where? </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>in some1s room? </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>bartholomew doesnt fit there……… </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>oh no! im sorry!! </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>dfding to wash away the guilt</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>like the sea washes away ur worries</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>the parking lot then? </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>fun place to hang out</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>:(</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>innie! </p><p><b>minsider : </b>why don't we start there n then mayb chill out in someo1s room </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>:) </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>not ours</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>no that would be dangerous </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>well sea what well do</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>go with the flow of the waves </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>sure! </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>yes its good 2 b relaxed</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>have ur chakras at peace</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>what puts my chakras at peace is continuing my experiments</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>bye</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>ill be using ur blood and skin hyunjin! </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>fhjdfhdasgfdkgglfld</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m heading out!” Jisung said, although he knew Chan would probably still be sleeping. “Let’s go Coetje.”</p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth took him down the stairs and outside as she did almost every day. Jisung was just thinking about how he missed his farm, but was glad for almost being run over by Bartholomew and Changbin yesterday, when he noticed Coelacanth was taking him a different route than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Coetje, where are you going? Is this the way to uni?” Jisung looked around, but didn’t particularly recognize anything. He didn’t go out much except for going to classes or when Chan dragged him to the beach, so he didn’t know where they were headed. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Jisung saw something come up in his view. <em> Huh..? We’re heading towards a </em> zoo <em> ?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Coelacanth, we’ll miss class!”</p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth mooed.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean this is important? Do you miss other animals so much? You could've told me when we had time—”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Coelacanth bumped into someone, who immediately turned around and— <em> Oh my gosh he’s </em> gorgeous <em> !!!  </em></p><p> </p><p>The stranger smiled a godly smile and laughed. “Jisung, right? Or are there other people who ride cows in this town?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He knows me? Huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm— Yes I’m Jisung? Sorry for bumping into you— Coelacanth does what she wants.”</p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth mooed smugly.</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed again. “I’ve noticed by now, crashing into Hyunjin on purpose and now into me…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, is he part of the group chat?? What is he doing at the zoo? Who would this handsome man be? It’s not Changbin or Chan. It’s also not Hyunjin because I met him yesterday. He’s not grumpy like that Seungmin guy and he’s not doing the downward facing dog to get over the shock of being bumped into by Coelacanth so he’s not Felix? He’s also not a lemonade stand. So it’s Minho? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ahahah, yeah— she also almost let us be run over by Changbin and Bartholomew yesterday.” Jisung just said because he didn’t know what else to say. </p><p> </p><p>“I would let Changbin run me over with Bartholomew anytime, though.” Minho (?) sighed. It was getting more and more certain that this gorgeous guy was Minho.</p><p> </p><p>“Same.” <em> Oh shit </em> — <em> what am I saying? </em>“I mean— what are you doing at the zoo? Minho, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m the one and only Minho!” Minho grinned. “I’m a zookeeper on Tuesdays. What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, makes sense.” Jisung nodded. “Coelacanth led me here.”</p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth mooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Minho lifted up one eyebrow and leaned towards Jisungs beloved cow. “Well, thank you Coelacanth for leading this absolute cute guy towards me.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Cute?! </em> Jisungs cheeks became a deep red. I’m <em> cute? </em> He’s <em> cute! </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em> You’re </em> cute!” He yelled, which wasn’t exactly the plan. “Just as cute as Changbin!” That also wasn’t the plan.</p><p> </p><p>Minho perked up with a surprised expression. “As cute as <em> Changbin </em>? You must be joking. Not— Not that I think he’s cute, pfft.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I was saying— Uhm— Coetje, we must go to class! Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Jisung! Bye Coelacanth!” Minho yelled after them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Was this your <em> plan </em>again, Coetje?” Jisung asked when they were out of earshot of Minho.</p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth mooed.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve known.” Jisung sighed. “Well— are we done with introducing me to cute guys or not? I <em> will </em>explode if I embarrass myself in front of more hot guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth mooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t laugh at me!! You know how I am with strangers!” Jisung whined.</p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth mooed reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>its the break again guys!</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>that means</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>come and get ur lemonaddeeeeeee</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hyunjin</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>ye</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>what is it like to almost be run over by jisung and coelacanth</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>wtf</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>it hurt to fall on the road</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>but it brought me to seungmin</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>so i guess the consequences were good?</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>and the process?</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>idk anymore </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>why</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>minho</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>wtf</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>ill try to keep coelacanth in check!</p><p><b>coesung : </b>she said shes abt done w her shennanigans</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>:0 what happened</p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>i didnt c u at the parking lot jisung!</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>im sorry i couldnt c ur parking!!</p><p><b>coesung : </b>but coelacanth brought me 2 the zoo</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>u c bins parking??? hhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>u went 2 the zoo?</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>did u c minho?</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>y would he c minho?</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>IS MINHO A ZOO ANIMAL</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>felix u know minho</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>oh ye</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>srry 4 using caps</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>im calm</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>minhos a zookeeper on tuesdays rmbr</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>ohh ye srry</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>he nvr talk about himself</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>ye and hes also nvr at uni</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>xcept mondays</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>does he have a job 4 every day</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>he does</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>like there r different fish</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>thats kinda hot?</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p><b>minsider : </b>on sundays im free</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>channie is he asking me on a date</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>on sundays he doesnt have a job</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>well he sometimes takes on a little odd job but ye</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>damnit innie</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>u can still do ask him on a date tho</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever :</b> did jisung c minho @ the zoo?</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>i did!</p><p><b>coesung : </b>coelacanth bumped into him</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>nice.</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>did u bond over finding bin hot/cute</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>we both want 2 be run over by him in bartholomew!</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>wtf</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>pls do it</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>but i dont want u 2 die!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>lets all dfd to rid the suicidal thoughts</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>breath in n out in n out in n out</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>lyfe = beautyful</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>like swimming under water w ur eyes open</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>u can ride w me in bartholomew if u want!!</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>coesung : </b>coelacanth 2?</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>ofc!</p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>she can go in the back if she wants!</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>shes getting all excited already</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>shall i pick u up after classes?</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>pls be careful then</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>dont run me over</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>if u do………………..</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>oh?</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>channie is this a date</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>bin wouldnt be that confident right?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>arent u bin n chan sitting w eachother during breaks?</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>bins kinda shaking like a ribbon eel over here</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>so i dont think he planned on it</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>no sungie is hiding behind coelacanth</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>bin! dfd!</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>hes still a lil shy</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>do u know any other moves?</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>ofc!</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>bin r u stressed depressed not calm or anxious?</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>or smth else?</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>stressed? plow pose</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>PLOW POSE????</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>depressed? wild thing</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>me</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>not calm? reclining hero pose</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>anxious? cow pose or fish pose</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i can also give u 1 of my potions</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>:)</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>kinda scared rn,,,,</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>teach us!!</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>gladly!</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>but first ill get my free lemonade</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>good idea!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 🍋 </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>?</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>htis ;meonade is amamnzingggg</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>assssss azaaming as felelnng th salyt breze offff the sea</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>rlly scared rn,,,,</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>KIM SEUNGMIN</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>mood </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>DID U SPIKE MY LEMONADE AGAIN</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>hm?</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>DONT ACT DUMB</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hahahahahahaahahahahaahahahahahaa </p><p><b>minsider : </b>thats hi larious</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>felix is walking on his hands</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>chan is acting like hes surfing</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>ii AM srugfng</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>jisung is sleeping on coelacanth</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>:)</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>cute,,</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>yeah,,,</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>!</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>is this what u used my fingernails on?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>:)</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>damn ur fingernails!!11!!!!1!1</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>did it make u happy seungmin?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>:)</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>jdfgndfhkjfhnjkjfg</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>what r his blood n skin 4?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>:)</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>dont tell me u put that in my lemonade 2</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>:)</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>so felix chan n jisung are high on hyunjins nails skin n blood.</p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p><b>minsider : </b>im on my break @ the zoo anyways</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>minho what r u gon do</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>im running 2 the uni</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>im gon watch 2</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>im already watching</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>wheres bin btw</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>im also there</p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>kinda intrigued but also kinda scared</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>ill protect u!</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>jisung...</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>running faster</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>seungmin i sense that ur dead when i find u</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>ill protect u!</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>u think u can win from in</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>no,,,</p><p><br/><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>times up!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>jisung are u feeling better?</p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>im waiting outside w the truck</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>!</p><p><b>coesung : </b>i can hear from the deafening honks</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>:D</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i can hear them from all the way across the campus</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>thats kinda hot</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>that triggered a wave of extra honks</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>how was it 2 b high on my nails skin n blood</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>it was an Experience</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>it set my chakras free</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>it was like that time i ate seaweed straight from the sea</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>i was high?</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>u were sleeping the whole time</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>minho n bin were watching u</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>………...</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>,,,,,,,,</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>dont txt n drive!</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>whoops</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>we just barely missed hyunjin on his skateboard</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i swear……………….</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>dont u want 2 take care of him again</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i dont want him dead</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>dfghjfgjdgjhfgfj </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>thats literally the bare minimum</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>but then again</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>it seungmin so</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>congratz hyunjin</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>fhkjdnhkjgthfhghf</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>seungmin is a sweetie!</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>?</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>we arrived @ the zoo!</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>ah</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>dont die minho</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>i didnt hit him :D</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>apparently he wouldnt mind</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>will those 3 b fine?</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>y</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>they r all hecka panicked</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>i think</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>at least min n bin r</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>but sometimes minho is confident</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>but that makes it worse</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>jisung is also panicked like a school of fishes being chased by a shark</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>mayb they should do yoga more often!</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>when in doubt, dfd</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>thats my lyfe motto</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There it was. That big ass truck, Bartholomew, with the two cutest boys in existence inside. Minho had only been able to admire it from afar up until now, and he didn’t know if his legs would be able to carry him to that big boy of a truck. <em> Come on Minho, summon your confidence! You’re a zookeeper today for gods sake! </em></p><p>He took a deep breath before finding strength returning to his legs to carry him towards the truck. When he arrived at the door, though, he almost passed out because Jisung opened the door and extended his hand to Minho to help him in. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a little cramped, but I hope you don’t mind.” Changbin said with his god blessed slightly deep and rough voice. He continued in an exaggerated sweet voice. “But Bartholomew can handle it like the big boy they are~”</p><p> </p><p>The contrast between those two sentences was mind boggling. Absolutely mind boggling. <em> Jeongin is right, I might not survive this. </em>The way the three of them were pressed together didn’t help in particular either. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m into crushing, or being crushed, don’t really care.” Minho said as a coping mechanism. Flirting and dirty jokes were his coping mechanism.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung choked on his spit while Changbin almost crashed Bartholomew. Minho liked those reactions, that meant there would be more comments coming, because <em> boy </em>the way Changbin was switching between gears...</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm yes Changbin you pull on that gear stick.” </p><p> </p><p>Bartholomew jerked to the side again and Jisung screeched.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to die!” The farm boy squealed. “Coelacanth doesn’t deserve that!”</p><p> </p><p>Minho burst out into laughter and apologized. He didn’t want to die either, who would replace him in the zoo on Tuesdays then?</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride they decided to distract themselves from each other by talking about themselves and asking about the others. Jisung was a little quiet (<em> very cute </em>) in the beginning, but soon loosened up when he got to talk about Coelacanth and the farm he grew up at. Minho had to hold back about a quadrillion comments, but still a few slipped. Luckily they didn’t crash, so it was worth it for Minho. </p><p>The ride was short, that was sad, but Changbins bad parking skills gave them both an extra half hour to chat and extra Changbin being sexy. The idea of Changbin taking half an hour to park was already <em> something </em> to think about, but actually seeing it in action, seeing Changbin look through his side view mirrors because the truck didn’t have a back view mirror and softly grunt whenever he accidentally jerked the steering wheel in the wrong direction, <em> that </em> made Minho lose his breath completely, and from the way Jisung was looking with his damned big round eyes ( <em> literally, how can someones eyes be </em> that <em> round?! </em>), Jisung felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the ride, Bin.” Minho winked when they got out. “It was really sexy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh— no problem!” Changbin stuttered, face red all over. “A— anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that was a word Minho liked to hear, this meant he was open to repeating this amazing experience. Suddenly a moo sounded.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Coelacanth enjoyed it a lot too!” Jisung smiled and it knocked all of Minhos breath out of his lungs. <em> He has a </em> heart-shaped <em> smile?! Now this is just not okay.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Another moo sounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay— yeah? You can handle that Coetje?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He can talk to his cow? I should’ve expected that, but wow that’s hot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth mooed impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay!” Jisung chuckled, he seemed a little embarrassed, though. “Coelacanth wants us to ride her sometime too. Unfortunately Bartholomew doesn’t fit on her, though, she says.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh my god. </em>Could this all get even more overwhelming? A ride on Coelacanth with the three of them, all squished together, even more than in Bartholomew? Jesus Christ.</p><p> </p><p>“God yes!” He blurted out, in sync with Changbin, startling Jisung a little.</p><p> </p><p>“G— great!” Jisung stuttered. “Goodbye hug?” </p><p> </p><p>They all stood frozen for a second, probably because they all were <em> cow </em> ards. <em> I thought Hyunjin said Changbin likes hugs? </em> Minho thought about just going for it because poor Jisung seemed to be panicking about what he said, but Coelacanth pushed Jisung forward, making him fall into Minho and Changbins arms. <em> Coelacanth is ironically the only non- </em> cow <em> ard here.  </em></p><p>The contrast between Changbins soft and squishy body and Jisung tiny slender body was mind boggling. Absolutely mind boggling. After the hug they all quickly ran to their rooms.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>oh wow!</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>we received flowers!</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>i think they r agrimonies and dark pink roses</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>those mean gratitude/thankfulness!</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>like im grateful for beaches</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>theres a note!</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>READ</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>‘dear Seungmin, thank you for taking care of me yesterday, please take these flowers as a sign of my gratitude. Love, Hyunjin’</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>you couldve also send a pic but thx</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>omg</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>do u like them?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>they r perfect!</p><p> </p><p><b>notice suengpai : </b>dgjkfnhjknhjknfhkjn</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>agrimonies r just what i need 4 my new potion!</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>rip</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>isnt that a lil cruel</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>its ok</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>they r a gift</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>he can do whtvr he wants with them</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>n if hes happy i am 2</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>he took like 50 pics dont worry</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>thx felix</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>kdjhnkgfjjjjjjjnh</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>cant wait 2 meet this man</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. thats almost as romantic as sharing a surfboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lemin 🍋 : im the only normal 1 here</p><p>seungmevil genius : says the 'clairvoyant' lemonade stand</p><p>coesung : i dont wanna be normal! </p><p>beach blonde : am i not normal like the sea is fresh and salty</p><p>bartholobin 4ever : i think im pretty normal too</p><p>lemin 🍋 : wtf </p><p>downward facing felix : am i normal? </p><p>lemin 🍋 : no but at least u try to keep people sane and alive</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we find out what minhos jobs are!! also hyunjin and seungmin ride home together in a heat wave</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>CHANGBIN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>JISUNG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>binnies parking so he cant answer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>idk what u did but i blame u for that minho almost crashed the bus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sungie would never do smthing not-beachy like that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>u take the bus 2 uni??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>ye im lazy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>n minho? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>im a bus driver on wednesdays</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dfd! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>so u dont crash the bus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>mayb bin needs to give minho driving lessons </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>HAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>have to laugh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>did i rlly make u crash it minho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>n me? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>he couldnt sleep bc he was so shook by u 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>but i have a lil break now so nap time! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dont forget 2 dfd after! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>the dfd helps regain energy and fight fatigue </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>sweet dreams! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>so minho rlly has a diff job every day? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>yup</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>does anyone know what they r expect innie </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>uhhh he delivered pizza to us 1ce </span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>dont rmbr what day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>oh ye! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>thats friday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>ohhhh hes the friday night pizza deliverer!!!!!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>finally know who he is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>i think i saw him at a spa 1ce </span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>giving massages? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>thats thursday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>damn……… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>do u think bartholomew would be let into a spa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i just heard coelacanth say she could use a spa day tomoorrow </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>n i thot i wasnt subtle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>at least u arent creepy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>he once said that he wanted u to experiment with him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>like the surfer experiments with every new wave</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>seungmin liked that tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>fkfkfkdsskfkgovofkdkfdfhgx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>im the only normal 1 here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>says the 'clairvoyant' lemonade stand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i dont wanna be normal! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>am i not normal like the sea is fresh and salty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i think im pretty normal too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 :</b>
  <span> wtf </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>am i normal? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>no but at least u try to keep people sane and alive</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>what does minho do on saturday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>so u can stalk him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sungie would never do smthing not-beachy like that! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>does anyone of u drink</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>mostly seawater </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>lemonade! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>&lt;3 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>ofc yall drink lemonade but do you drink</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>milk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i dont drink gasoline </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i make my own drinks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>sometimes i drink my tears</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>well i only drink lemonade so we all wouldnt know minhos a bartender on saturdays</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>even tho he doesnt drink either</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>coelacanth drinks water</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>bartholomew drinks gasoline </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>unlike me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>u already said that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>times up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>time 4 class</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>times up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i am taking a nap for 15 min and innie has already spilled all my mysteries</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>imagining jisung milking cows rn hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>and changbin tanking bartholomew hhhhhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>okay minho calm down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>quick dfd before going back 2 driving</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>great job!</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>guys its a heeeaaat wave 2day so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>come n get ur lemonade!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>WAVE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>its hot like the hydrothermal vents on the bottom of the ocean</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>hey seungmin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i was thinking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>uhuh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>do u need a ride back 2 the dorms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>on my skateboard</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i usually walk back</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>on 1 skateboard?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>:0 were u inspired by me hyunjin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>shhh bin seungmins considering it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i also brought a 2nd skateboard if u want that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>u can choose</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>idk how 2 skateboard though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i love how we nvr use priv chats</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>shhhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>mayb</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>mayb i can teach u 1ce</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>n go on 1 skateboard now?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai :</b>
  <span> if u want</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>thats almost as romantic as sharing a surfboard</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>or a truck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>or a cow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>is seungmin still alive?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>barely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>hes walking tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>okay :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>not 2wards the dorms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>oh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>we came across hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>seungmin said </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>‘i mean skateboarding is faster than walking, right? and im here now anyway so ill go w u so i can be experimenting again faster n b out of this heat’</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>now they r skateboarding away 2gether</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>seungmin holding tight 2 hyunjin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>like holding on 2 your swimming trunks when diving</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had mustered up all of his courage to ask Seungmin if he wanted a ride home, inspired by Changbin indeed. When Changbin had come back yesterday and told him how romantic it had been to drive Jisung and Minho back to the dorms, Hyunjin thought he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to try at least. It would be more romantic if they would share one skateboard, but Hyunjin didn’t know if that would be too forward, so he had brought an extra skateboard with him just in case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘hes walking tho’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin read Jeongins text and got a little disappointed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe sharing one skateboard is too much after all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘not 2wards the dorms’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin wanted to send something like a question mark, but he was distracted by approaching voices. </span>
  <em>
    <span>! </span>
  </em>
  <span>That god blessed sweet angel-like honey coated warm and slightly nasally voice he would recognize everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Hyunjin.” Seungmin smiled and waved, and he was wearing cute shorts and he was squinting at the strong sunlight. Hyunjin thought he could pass out. Oh yeah, Jeongin was there too with his cute face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Do you still want a ride or do you rather walk?” Hyunjin asked. “We can both fit on my skateboard if you, uhm, hold on tight…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin froze and looked towards Jeongin, who just lifted up one of his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, I mean, skateboarding </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>faster than walking, right?” He said. He seemed not as confident as he always sounded over text, it was very cute. “And I’m here now anyway, so I’ll go with you, uhm, so I can be experimenting again faster, and be out of this heat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjins entire face lit up at those words and Seungmin chuckled at that. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>chuckled </span>
  </em>
  <span>at it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Uhm, hold on tight and let’s go.” Hyunjin put one foot on his skateboard and motioned Seungmin to stand behind him. “Or do you want to be in front that I hold you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eyes of the beautiful gorgeous cute boy widened for a split second before he shook his head. “No, you’re the stable one, if you hold on to me we’ll fall. Uhm, that’s basic logic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was absolutely no bite in his voice at all, there never was as far as Hyunjin knew, so Hyunjin just smiled as Seungmin carefully got on the skateboard and put his arms around Hyunjins waist— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay Hyunjin, now is not a great time to have a heart attack. Also, is it getting even hotter?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he began accelerating them, he felt Seungmins grip tighten significantly, pressing them together completely, and Hyunjin had to do his absolute damned best to both not die from a heart attack </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not yeet them both of his skateboard in panic, but he managed. Barely. He was also sweating like crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re pretty good at this.” Seungmin mumbled in awe. Another heart attack. “Do you often skate with other people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No— no, this is my first time.” Hyunjin admitted, almost falling again. He honestly wasn’t doing ‘pretty good’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Nice.” He felt Seungmin nod on his shoulder. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt Seungmin </span>
  </em>
  <span>nod on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>shoulder. Hyunjin thought he couldn’t feel any hotter than he already did, but he was proven wrong. Like, not as in ‘you just failed’ wrong, but as in ‘you didn’t even get one thing right’ wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hyunjin got over his twentieth heart attack of that day, he already saw the dorms approaching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn this skateboard for being so fast, and the distance between the dorms and the campus for being so short!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He contemplated going slower but that would both mean that Seungmin would probably loosen his grip and that he would be betraying Seungmin by being slower than walking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>they would have to be in this suffocating heat for longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, we’re already here? That was fast.” Seungmin said, waiting a second to make absolutely 100% undoubtedly sure that they weren’t moving anymore before letting go of Hyunjin. “Definitely faster than walking, it was also kind of fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh—” Hyunjin turned to the other and saw a childish smile painted on his face, he was also jumping a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was also jumping a little. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin would definitely pass out now, and he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>JEONGIN I NEED LEMONS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>JISUNG DO U HAVE CUCUMBERS</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY BRUSSEL SPROUTS CHICORY OR ARTICHOKE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>OFC I HAVE LEMONS WHY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>ye i got sum fresh cucie bois lain around ye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>I ALSO NEED DANDELIONS AND MILK THISTLE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>NO QS JUST BRING THEM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i can also bring danelions</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>FELIX STOP DFDING AND HELP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>wow how did u know i was dfding on my way home</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>i think U need some dfding 2 seungmin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>JUST HURRY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 :</b>
  <span> i just got out of the bus im cominngggg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>ALSO CHANGBIN BRING GASOLINE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i can bring anything you can find on the beach</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>minho said he knows a guy who has some leftover chicory and milk thistle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>on it!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>minhos almost done w his shift!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>im just parking its taking a while</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>whats going on seungmin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>NO QS JUST HURRY N COME TO OUR ROOM</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>DROP UR STUFF N THEN LEAVE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>me 2?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>lemons have been dropped off!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>wait im not even bringing anything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i wanted to peek inside but seungmin slammed the door in my face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>cucumbers and dandelions dropped off!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>seungmin u said i should help but what do i do?????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>door slammed in my face 2!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>CHAN BRING THE SEA BREEZE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>WHERE R MINHO AND CHANGBIN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i wish i could mate,, but</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>ill help bin!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>BRING IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>seungmin what do i do??????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>SRRY I WAS NERVOUS SO PARKING TOOK LONGER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>OKAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>seungmin i hope this is important bc i took the bus 2 my chicory and milk thistle guy and ppl r Panicking </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>but ill be there in a few</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>HURRY ITS IMPORTANT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>whats upppppp seungmin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>gasoline delivered!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>door slammed!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>ill deliver 4 u minho!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>u get those ppl safe 2 their destinations</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>k good bc i was planning to crash in2 the dorms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i would ask if u were serious but i know u r</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sea breeze delivered!</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>:0 how</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i just brought a fan and salt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>im very thankful 4 seungmin 4 4cing me 2 do this</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>bc now i can recreate the sea breeze!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>chicory and milk thistle delivered!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i cant believe he slammed the door in ur face 2!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span> i cant believe we r all standing in front of his door n r txting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>he didnt seem 2 see who i was so he just slammed the door</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>im 2 shy 2 talk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>n 2 update me!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>im running home rn!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>keep updating!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>im finally seeing some of them 4 the first time!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>now the only 1 i need 2 meet is hyunjin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>wait wheres hyunjin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>oh ye 4got abt him 4 a sec</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>last time we saw him he was skating home w sngmn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>seungmin what r u doing in there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>the plot thickens</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>felix do u know what he can make w those ingredients</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>nope sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>hes probably using tons of extra ingredients he does have</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>but dont worry! seungmin is a sweetie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>n if that doesnt calm u down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dfd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>u r doing the dfd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>im joining</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>running faster</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh wow, that was pretty fun to do!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin thought the moment he stepped off the skateboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely faster than walking, it was also kind of fun.” Seungmin smiled and jumped a little, he would definitely want to do that again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can take him up on that offer of teaching me how to skateboard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh—” Hyunjin turned around and Seungmin smiled even more at him to convey how much fun he had had. Hyunjins skin seemed oddly pale, and his eyes widened and rolled back as he sagged to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” Seungmin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>in time with catching the other to prevent him from hitting his head against the ground. He put a hand on Hyunjins forehead, he was sweating a lot and his skin felt very hot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm down, Seungmin. What do I do now??? Gosh, I never know what to do with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a few deep breaths before lifting Hyunjin up with all of his power and slinging him over his shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit I’m weak, but first let’s get him inside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of blood sweat and tears he finally got Hyunjin inside of his room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin only knew how to do one thing, and that was make a healing potion, so he got on to that, but he stumbled across more problems, he didn’t have all the ingredients he needed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now he had to text his friends, which he was reluctant to do because somehow he felt responsible for what happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin</span>
  <em>
    <span>, if you feel responsible, text them and help Hyunjin!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he did, and while waiting for the ingredients to arrive he fished an ice pack out of the freezer and laid it on Hyunjins forehead. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After Jisung had dropped off the cucumbers and dandelions, he heard Hyunjin softly groan and wake up. Seungmin quickly finished up his texts and sat next to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? You suddenly passed out.” He said, handing him a glass of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof… Uhm, I’m feeling hot and light-headed, but the ice pack helps.” Hyunjin said and took a few gulps of the water. “I think I got a heatstroke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmins phone kept on buzzing so he quickly texted ‘HURRY UP ITS IMPORTANT' before throwing his phone across the room and completely focusing on Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you had been in the sun for too long? Wait— was it because you were waiting for me to give me a ride home?” Seungmin grabbed the ice pack and patted it against Hyunjins forehead, cheek and neck, brushing sweaty strands of hair out of the others face with his other hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks oddly handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>but that’s not what I should be thinking right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded a little. “But it’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously it is—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly ran towards the door, opened it, took whatever was given to him and immediately slammed it shut as he had done the previous times too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously it is my fault.” He continued when he was back at Hyunjins side. “That’s why I have to make this right. I’m making a healing potion for you right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked at him as if he had just told him he would get an unlimited supply of potion ingredients or something, that’s how much his eyes were sparkling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You don’t have to, the ice pack and the water are already helping—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. You know how much I love making potions, so it’s no big deal— no I even like doing this.” Seungmin said although he had to admit he did feel a little stressed now that he had to make a potion for someone and it had to actually work. “I said I would go experimenting when I got home, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a smile and it again looked like he had somehow shocked the other utterly. Hyunjin opened his mouth to answer, but they were interrupted by another knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin repeated his procedure and accepted the fan and salt Chan had brought (not that he had registered who had brought them) before slamming the door shut again and positioning the fan in front of Hyunjin. He also opened the salt pack and positioned it in front of the fan so that it would replicate a sea breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could do anything else, another knock, the last one, sounded and Seungmin repeated his procedure with even less thought than the last times. When he turned to Hyunjin again, he saw that his cheeks were red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, had it become worse again? Do I need to grab a new ice pack? No wait— the healing potion! But if you need anything else, just say it, okay?—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Hyunjin laughed, his laugh was kind of amazing. “I was just getting a little embarrassed thinking about how much you’re doing for me now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I say to that?? He always says things I don’t know an answer to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uhm, okay. I’ll resume the healing potion.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you letting the rest in? They were the ones delivering the stuff, right?” Hyunjin asked. “I just read the group chat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmins eyes widened and he turned around. “You read the chat? Oh, uhm, yeah, I feel guilty for letting this happen to you so I didn’t want to say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they know I’m probably with you, uhm, should I text something or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he really asking me for what he should do? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, do whatever you want.” Seungmin just said. “Not everything you do has to please me, not that I would mind if you told them— just— do things </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to do without caring if I approve or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh— sorry. Uhm, I’ll just tell them how I’ve been a bit dumb and you took— are taking good care of me again then!” Hyunjin said and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh— is— huh?” Seungmin was a little flabbergasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to say, this is how I see what happened. You just said you didn’t want to say anything so I’m going against what you want. You would probably tell me to say you were just experimenting on me or something.” Hyunjin shrugged as he was texting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okayyyyyy, back to focusing on the potion, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really, can this man only be a sweetheart? Going against me by saying nice things about me? Man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>minho has just arrived and his legs gave in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>we r not sure if its bc of bin doing the dfd or bc he ran through the heat or both</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>coelacanth is licking his face to cool him down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>why r we still giving updates when minho has arrived</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>n how r u typing as fast as a mantis shrimp punches while dfding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>practice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>i thot mayb hyunjin wants to know whats going on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>or seungmin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>im eavesdropping rn but i hear nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>what do we think is happening</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>probs doing some secret experiments on hyunjin ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>no reaction :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>he isnt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>HES ALIVE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>as alive as i am when im swimming</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>WHAT HAPPENED</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>im srry i 4got abt u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i was a bit dumb n let myself get a heatstroke lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>‘lol’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>u didnt crash on ur skateboard did u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>but seungmins taking good care of me &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>no we didnt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>hes making a healing potion &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>n he immediately denied bartholomew!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i sense a bias</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>me 2 n im clairvoyant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>get rekt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>if bartholomew is ever in trouble the rest of us r here 4 them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>they say thanks &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>oh gtg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>the healing potion is ready!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i sense someone getting flowers again tomorrow…….</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact : brussel sprouts, chicory, artichoke, milk thistle and dandelions are all bitter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the more massages the better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seungmevil genius : this is even worse than when chan jisung and felix were high on fragments of hyunjins body</p><p>lemin 🍋 : pls do NOT say it like that</p><p>notice me suengpai : innie pls translate minho </p><p>lemin 🍋 : hell b giving changbin n jisung a massage</p><p>beach blonde : flex</p><p>downward facing felix : yes?</p><p>beach blonde : uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh<br/>beach blonde : i meant as in like thats flex u know</p><p>downward facing felix : dfding to wash away the shame</p><p>beach blonde : like the garra rufa nibble away ur dead skin at the foot spa</p><p>lemin 🍋 : wtf</p><p>minsider : ne way,,,,,,,,<br/>minsider : ill b on my wsay 2 my demise</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>changbin and jisung go to the spa, seungmin receives more flowers and plans on making another potionnnnn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>when lyfe gives u 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>yeeeeeehhaawwwwww</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>good morning everybody!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>good morning!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>u r up already 2???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>ye i have 2 leave early bc parking takes a lot of time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>oh ye thats right!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>im used to it n coelacanth always takes her time walking 2 uni</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>but not 2day bc im skipping classeessssss</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>y</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>coelacanth wanted to go to the spa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i never looked up if trucks can enter the spa,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>but ull b there 2?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>yes! :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>:D</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>ill c u there then!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>c u later!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>these 2…… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>jesus christ hes having a stroke over here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dfd!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>whys he dying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>ill b ginvgn chbazagnb sng jiusdgn afs maaaaaaaaaasdsgre</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>this is even worse than when chan jisung and felix were high on fragments of hyunjins body</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>pls do NOT say it like that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>innie pls translate minho </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>hell b giving changbin n jisung a massage</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>flex</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i meant as in like thats flex u know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dfding to wash away the shame</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>like the garra rufa nibble away ur dead skin at the foot spa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>wtf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>ne way,,,,,,,, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>ill b on my wsay 2 my demise</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>guys,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>did u know that jisung doenst exist</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>?!</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>like,, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>he doesnt exist</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>but we r roommates like the sand and the sea?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>can u translate innie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>srry i dont get it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>and bin,,,,, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>he exists alright </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>he certainly does </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>did jisung upset u or something </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i sense that is not the case</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>n im clairvoyant </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sungie would never do smthing not-beachy like that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>did u guys know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>minho has the softest and most godly hands in existence? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>but r they bins body lvl soft</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>or jisungs nonexistent body lvl godly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>does jisung rlly not exist?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>did chan make him up??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>no!!!!!!!!!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>felix u saw him yesterday n the day b4</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>hyunjin he ran u over w coelacanth a few days ago </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>im confused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sungie is just thin like fish bones</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>ahhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>n binnie is soft and squishy ye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>shut up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>uwu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhhhhh </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>so the massage was nice? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>better than a dfd? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>……………………. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>how did they survive the massage even</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i literally didnt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>then</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>then what did u do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>'literally'????? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>mayb he dfded on em</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i cant believe they skipped classes 2 die</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i held coelacanths paw so i survived</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>barely tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>barely </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i think i passed out for a few mins </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>r u 3 ever going to talk abt ur thing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>whtvr it is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>idk what u mean</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>u guys r even worse than me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>rlly tho? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>r u saying u r interested in hyunjin? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>im saying that i dont lie in hyunjins face</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>ye im evasive but thats bc i sometimes dont know what to think or do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>and i want to figure things out 4 myself without giving any1 false hope</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>at least he knows that i think hes nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>or,, i hope</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>hes dead jim</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>k im convinced </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>whos jim</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>as dead as my beached hair? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>pretty much </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hey i know bin n ji think im nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>they love me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i dont,,,,,,,,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>but do U know it minho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>ofc i do,,,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>r they still in the spa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>im in a hot spring w coelacanth </span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>dying of heat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>im checking on bartholomew </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>they have fear of abandonment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>all cowards</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>says u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>COWards</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>r u coming back for afternoon classes? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>coelacanth says my shoulders r still a bit tense so……. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>ye mine r 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>is minho really going to be able to help that tho </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>coelacanths words r holy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>ye bartholomew says i cant drive when im this tense</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>the more massages the better! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>just like fishes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>keep ur chakras at peace! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>well</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>fuck </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>we received flowers again!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>burgundy roses!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>damn hyunjin sending roses like i send beach vibes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>theres a note again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>did hyunjin pass out yesterday seungmin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>READ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>how did u know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>burgundy roses mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>UNCONSCIOUS BEAUTY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>lollllllllllllll</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i dont mean it like that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>‘dear Seungmin, another thanks for taking care of me yesterday. Love, Hyunjin. PS: I don’t mean it as in that I’m the unconscious beauty, more as in I was unconscious and you were beautiful, or our experience was beautiful. I also mean it as in you aren’t aware of how beautiful you are.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>this is as sweet as a sweetfish</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>im literally getting toothache</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>whats seungmins reaction?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>hes become the same color as the roses!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i wish i could c that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>is he okay???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai :</b>
  <span> does he like them??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i lkie themyeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>*like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>*them yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>sorry if u cant use them 4 ur potions</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>jesus christ hyunjin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>its okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>:o</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>Character Development</span>
  <span>TM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>shut up uglies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>see? seungmin is sweet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>exactly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>seungmin r u blind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i think he is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>felix was probably just slow but hyunjin?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>everyone here is just biased</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>says U</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>how am I biased</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>u sleeptalk about changbin n jisung</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>when i asked how the 2nd massage round went u almost passed out</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>u literally said that u would go berserk if someone would hurt them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i didnt,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>……………………</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>what does he say in his sleep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>dont u dare</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>no wait im curious 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sungie is holding coelacanths paw like i hold my surfboard before hitting a wave</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>just things abt holding their hands and them being cute or sumn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>lots of talk about cheeks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>jisungs singing voice is apparently sexy?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>also he wants to use bin as a pillow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>is he rlly that soft?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hes rlly THAT soft</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>and hes also buff on top of that </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>wtf is that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>MOOd</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>n his hugs r rlly warm n soft………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>no im dark n scary,,,,,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>im a TRUCK DRIVER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>HES TINY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>UR TINY 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>loll bins face</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>its as red as a crab as chan would say or sumn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>:) </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>hey guys </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>hey! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>im making another potion </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>what can i do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>n i wondered if u guys wanted 2 help again </span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>ah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>whachu makin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>hes making a love potion! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>gross </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>y</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>bc i can</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i also need a volunteer 2 test it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>mate,,, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>that was as fast as a black marlin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>but then we wont know if it works </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>bc there wont b any difference </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i nvr said that it would b 4 me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>on who n 4 who is it gon b then</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>wait ill ask coelacanth 4 advice </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>innie cant u clairvoyant this or sumn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i cant 4ce it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>wait im getting something </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>coelacanth says it doesnt matter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i sense seungmin should drink it 4 hyunjin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>shes mooing like a sea cow now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i agree w innie </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>dlfmgldltltldkglglf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i think she wants jisung to b involved w the love potion </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>im clairvoyant </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>but mayb coelacanth has a point 2………….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>but she says shes biased 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>can u speak cow 2??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>as little as a plankter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>but sungies talking w her so i can deduce</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>guys but what if</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>using it on seungmin 4 hyunjin doesnt make a difference either</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>:0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hmmmm interesting </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>ig it depends </span>
</p><p><b>minsider</b> <b>: </b><span>if the love potion makes u bolder or sappier n shit then it would make a difference </span></p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>but if it only makes u in love or crush on sm1 then it might not make much difference</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>damn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>that was kinda hot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>y do u say that as if u know me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>have we physically met yet? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>mayb</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>but we will def meet sunday n i have heard a lot abt u from innie and i know u from this gc so get rekt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>the only things i hear abt u is that ur weird</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>n ur never in the dorm bc ur jobs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>oh n felix thinks ur nice but he thinks evry1 is nice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>hes unpredictable </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>thats bc they are! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>:) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>so how does the potion work</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>how should i know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>its always a surprise!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>but if innies clairvoyance says minnie should drink it 4 hyunjin then that is what it should b?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius: </b>
  <span>he isnt clairvoyant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>he is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>hyunjins shaking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>he channeled coelacanth</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>n he was right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>coelacanth confirms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>but its seungmins potion so he can decide</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>but what happens if we go against innies predictions</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>bad things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>as bad as the plastic in the oceans?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>i dont want minnie to die!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i wont die</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>lets not take the risk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>ok whtvr</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>oh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i dont want to die in particular</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>n i make the potion so ig its fair if i drink it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>hyunjin r u ok w it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>if u r 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>ok then its decided</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>what do u need</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i need ur sweat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>lots</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>on it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i also need lots of cherries</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>mmmmm drinking sm1s sweat mmmmm slurpslurp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>oh i can do that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i need angelica n star anise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>cherries go well with LEMONS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i need rose hips n petals</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>preferably from red roses</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i need yams n beetroot</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>n i need a sweetfish</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>the rest i have here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>ill get the sweetfish</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i can also send u red roses</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i can get yams n beetroot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>great</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>n angelica n star anise?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>oh i think i know someone who can get that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>u rlly know evry1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>he does</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>cant wait 4 sunday guys!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>gon dfd my excitement away so i dont explode</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>bartholomew and i cant wait either</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>ur so excited 4 the love potion?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>no 4 spending time n dfding w u guys!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>times up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>ohhh seungmin needs my help 2</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>gtg bye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>rlly scared rn,,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>guys coelacanth doesnt want 2 walk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>she says she wants minho n changbin to join</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>bc i promised we would ride her sometime 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>coelacanth is always right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>she is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>minho do u have time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>yes my shift starts in like 2 hours </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>n the angelica n star anise will be delivered</span>
</p><p><br/>
<b>coesung : </b>
  <span>lets go get some yams and beetroot!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun facts : the fish in the foot spas are called garra rufa, and black marlins are the fastest fish!<br/>another fun fact : the individual organisms making up plankton are plankters<br/>even more fun facts : angelica, star anise, rose hips, beet roots, yams and sweetfish are sweet!</p><p>next chapter the ride on coelacanth!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We're all fated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"...And so I always wake up when the roosters crow, which I still do now."</p><p>"Damn, what time is that?” Minho asked and Changbin felt his chin move on his shoulder every time he spoke.</p><p>“Dunno, it’s when the roosters crow.” Jisung shrugged.</p><p>“Are there roosters near our dorm too?” Changbin wondered. “I’ve never heard them.”</p><p>“If you want it bad enough, you can hear the roosters.”</p><p>“Hmm. Makes sense.” Changbin nodded. </p><p>Not long after that they saw Jisungs parents arrive on their tractor. They excitedly greeted their son and Coelacanth as they handed over the yams and beetroot.</p><p>“You’ve brought friends other than Chan!” His mother exclaimed. “Is one of them the one who needs the crops?”</p><p>“No, these are Changbin and Minho.” Jisung said. “The—”</p><p>“The Minho and Changbin?” His father cut him off. “The ones Coelacanth brought you to? Oh wow, it’s nice to meet Jisungs fated people.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a shorter chapter but its an eventful continuation of the previous chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s— wrong?—” Hyunjin panted as he was doing exercises to sweat for Seungmin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh? Had I been making a face? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, Jisung wants to take me and Minho for a ride on Coelacanth while he goes and gets the yams and beetroot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah— that explains your face—” Hyunjin smirked and waved. “Have fun and don’t pass out like during the massages!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin felt heat creep up to his cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My face? What face was I making?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh— Bye!” He just said and opened the door to exit his room. “Don’t get another heat stroke—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Changbin turned around to suddenly see Minho right in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EEK!” Changbin screeched and fell backwards in shock, right on his ass. It’s quite a shock to suddenly see a gorgeous face right in front (and a little above) you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit— are you okay?” Minho crouched next to him and offered him a hand which Changbin took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my butt hurts a little, though.” He said and rubbed his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” The other didn’t let go of his hand and looked behind Changbin at his ass. “You want me to kiss that better?” Minho asked and rubbed a hand over the shorters butt as Changbin had done earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin jumped backwards to see Minho smile widely. Changbins head was about the temperature of Bartholomew when he stood in the sun for a few hours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho really should be arrested for causing me health issues.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted Minho to do it again, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding.” Minho smiled sweetly, after which his expression changed. “Unless—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Changbin! Hey Minho!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two turned around to see Jisung come down the stairs on Coelacanth. Coelacanth mooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I do wrong this time, Coetje?” Jisung pouted. “Sometimes I don’t get you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Coelacanth could roll her eyes, she would have right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway— ready to hop on?” Jisung asked and patted behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two stepped closer to Coelacanth and Jisung, but they both stopped, looking at each other, both wondering who would sit where.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sit behind Jisung.” Minho suggested. “Your arms are probably too short to hold on to both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin let out a whine and lightly pushed Minho while Jisung laughed, but he eventually gave in because the idea of being squished between the other two was too tempting. And maybe Minho was right about his short arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to die, but okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed on top of Coelacanth behind Jisung and slung his arms around his tiny waist, feeling as if he squeezed a little too tight the other would snap in half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin was already sitting pretty close to Jisung, but when Minho joined them they got pushed together even more. With Minhos arms reaching past him to hold Jisungs waist as well, they were especially squished together, Minhos head leaning on Changbins shoulder. Changbin felt very hot, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got to the stairs and Coelacanth tilted forwards, Changbin tightened his grip on the boy in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, she's a strong girl." Jisung assured and patted Coelacanth. "You're doing great, Coetje, but tell us if it gets too heavy, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coelacanth mooed. Changbin found it endearing how Jisung acted with Coelacanth, it reminded him of himself with Bartholomew, but Bartholomew was a little more shy than Coelacanth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coelacanth went down the stairs in a snails pace and Changbin felt Jisungs arms shake from keeping them from falling off his cow. They were pressed together even more now and Changbin thought he would get a heat stroke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I get Hyunjin now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, the three of them let out a breath of relief. Coelacanth mooed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes yes, good job Coetje." Jisung cooed. "Let's go get those yams and beetroot!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked past Bartholomew and they immediately all waved while Coelacanth mooed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going out for a bit, Tholly! We'll be back soon, but if you need anything, just let Hyunjin know!" Changbin smiled as they passed Bartholomew, hoping to ease his truck. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung told them it was pretty far to his familys farm, but his parents were always glad to meet him halfway with their tractor and bring him some of the crops or produce from their land. He also told them about how he grew up and what the names of his favorite animals (which were all of them) were. Changbin was quite amazed at how Jisung could remember about a hundred names and was able to recall all of the farm animals. He also told the story about how Coelacanth had decided she wanted to accompany him to university, she knew that Jisung didn't like to be alone with strangers and she had always wanted to go to university herself too, so she would pay tuition too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coelacanth is a sweetheart, huh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...And so I always wake up when the roosters crow, which I still do now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn, what time is that?” Minho asked and Changbin felt his chin move on his shoulder every time he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno, it’s when the roosters crow.” Jisung shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are there roosters near our dorm too?” Changbin wondered. “I’ve never heard them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want it bad enough, you can hear the roosters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Makes sense.” Changbin nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after that they saw Jisungs parents arrive on their tractor. They excitedly greeted their son and Coelacanth as they handed over the yams and beetroot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve brought friends other than Chan!” His mother exclaimed. “Is one of them the one who needs the crops?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, these are Changbin and Minho.” Jisung said. “The—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho and Changbin?” His father cut him off. “The ones Coelacanth brought you to? Oh wow, it’s nice to meet Jisungs fated people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Changbin and Minho choked on their spit simultaneously as they took turns shakin Jisungs fathers hand. </span><em><span>Fated people? Jisung has already told his parents about us even though we know each other for not that long? Well—</span></em> <em><span>if your cow brings you to someone by accident (or not?), I get that kind of feels like fate, and maybe his bond with his parents is really good! That’s really cute—</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!!” Jisung whined. “Don’t make it awkward for them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Sungie, you know how your dad gets sometimes.” His mother said and turned to Changbin and Minho. “Jisungs dad and I met because his cow brought him to me, so he calls it fate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow. Well, maybe we are all fated then!” Minho said. “Changbin and I met because Changbin almost ran me over with Bartholomew just like with Jisung!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you were running over the parking lot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had been overworking and I promised Jeongin to cook so I was running.” The older continued. “Then Changbin hit me because we both weren’t looking and then we found out we were neighbors!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh how romantic!” Jisungs parents exclaimed. “Definitely fate, you three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them all sputtered some answer in embarrassment as Coelacanth mooed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me? Fated with these two? I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wish</span>
  <em>
    <span>, but I won’t let them know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S— Sure, let’s go back.” Jisung stuttered. “Seungmin probably wants these as soon as possible. Bye mom and dad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye son!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you think we’re fated?” Jisung asked after a while and Coelacanth mooed. “I’m not asking you, Coetje.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does Coelacanth say?” Changbin asked. He didn’t want to expose his own opinion— well, it was more of a hope than an opinion— so he would just agree with Coelacanth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She of course thinks we are, because then she plays a role.” Jisung said and Coelacanth mooed irritatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Coelacanth is always right, isn’t she?” Changbin and Minho said simultaneously, and for some reason Changbins cheeks heated up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you two definitely are, judged from that.” The younger laughed, but Changbin thought he might be a little insecure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that, if he’s insecure I’ll scream my feelings at him—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Jisung. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the one who brought us all closer together!” Minho slapped Jisung. “I was trying and failing to get Changbins attention until you showed up! Fate was trying to tell me I was supposed to wait until you were there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Until you showed up I was too shy to do anything with Minhos bad attempts at advances because I didn’t get what he was doing!” Changbin joined in and got a slap from Minho too. “But ever since we met you Minho has been clearer or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you turned less dumb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also an option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made the three of them burst out into laughter, and Coelacanth mooed joyfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess Coetje is right then. We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> fated.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>okay guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sup</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>and with guys i mean the 3 cowards</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>does any1 of u have the guts 2 tell what happened on ur lil joyride over text?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>bc the only thing minho brings out is gibberish n the word ‘fate’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sungie is lying on coelacanth and staring at the ceiling as if hes chilling on his surfboard but he just heard people say they hate the beach</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>ah i just thought bin lied nxt to me on the floor bc he wanted to join or sumn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>ill ask sungie to explain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>we r fated!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>great job!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>y </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>bc coelacanth n bartholomew brought us 3gether</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>n minhos jobs!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>so the most important things in our lives</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>thats kinda sad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>u r sad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>n my cats r the most important in my life</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>ur right how could i have been that stupid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : *</b>
  <span>the most present things in our lives rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>u complete me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>3gether well get there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>like the sea completes the sand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>more interestingly, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>seungmin was my sweat good? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>is it enough? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>im rlly surprised how much sweat u were able to bring in this amount of time </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>uhm i think itll be enough? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>hes rlly exhausted rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>we r both heavy sweaters</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>thats kinda hot </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>thats kinda hot </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>(dont worry seungmin they mean bin) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i can bring some more</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>that would be nice yeah but </span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>u dont have 2 if ur 2 tired</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>or do it later </span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>dont overexert urself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>ckfkfkgkgkfkfkfsjsjdj</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>binnie stop me if u think ill pass out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>hes working out again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>he rlly likes going against me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>???</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>whenever i say he should do things 4 himself / what he wants instead of what i want</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>hes like k binch ill do the opposite n b sweet 2 u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>thats kinda funny </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>im reading this to him rn</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>n he screamed ‘BC THATS WHAT I WANT’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>kinda crying maybe</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dfding to wash away the tears</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>why are there salty tears like sea drops streaming down felixs face?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>bc hyunjins such a sweetheart 2 seungmin</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>DESERVE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>i mean deserve</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>i am calm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>calm like the ocean waves on a windstill day</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everyone say thank you coelacanth</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. you’re not Coelacanth in disguise or something, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beach blonde : i was just longing 4 the beach and guess what i sea</p><p> </p><p>downward facing felix : people dfding? </p><p> </p><p>beach blonde : nope</p><p> </p><p>bartholobin 4ever : bartholomew? <br/>bartholobin 4ever : i always look at tholly from my room</p><p> </p><p>beach blonde : nope</p><p> </p><p>lemin 🍋 : do u see ur future? </p><p> </p><p>beach blonde : uhh dont think so<br/>beach blonde : i hope theres more beach in my future </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>could it be? a kind of serious chapter?? (that means seungjin)<br/>hyunjin teaches seungmin how to skateboard and amdires him in the process</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>seungmevil genius + notice me suengpai</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>hey</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>hey!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>is everything okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>yeah i was just wondering if you still want to teach me how to skateboard?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>yes ofc!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i was kinda concerned bc u texted me priv</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>usually every1 just uses the gc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>yeah i know</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i just didnt feel like every1 making comments n stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>n i thought y should i do what every1 else does yk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>when do u want to do it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>right now is fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>okay ill come pick u up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i can meet u outside too</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b><span>im</span> <span>omw up already!</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>ofc u are</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Hyunjin saw the text </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘right now is fine’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he grabbed his two skateboards and texted Seungmin that he would be picking him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh— where are you going?” Changbin asked. “Why are you smiling so wide?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because—” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, does Seungmin want me to tell others? Changbin would probably tell the rest… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m just going skateboarding, bye!” Hyunjin answered and ran out and up the stairs to meet Seungmin, texting the other he was on his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got to the floor where Seungmin and Felixs room was, he saw the younger already standing in the hallway, smiling a little at his phone and then at Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you some kind of exercise maniac or something?” He laughed. “If one of us was going to pick the other up, it should have been me because you live on a lower floor. That’s basic logic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really do basic logic.” Hyunjin shrugged, although he felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of Seungmin picking him up. Seungmin laughed again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and motioned him to start walking downstairs too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you drunk enough water today?” He asked. “We don’t want you to get another heatstroke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a slight teasing tone to his voice, but it also felt serious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he worried about me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… Don’t know, I hope so.” Hyunjin shrugged again, head still burning. “It’s less hot and sunny out today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you start feeling dizzy, I brought water.” Seungmin held up a water bottle and wiggled it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, what is he doing? This isn’t good for my heart, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin thought and did his best to hide his mini breakdown behind a smile and ‘thanks’. It all had started with a dumb little crush from Hyunjins end because he thought Seungmin was cute when he first saw him, and he hadn’t necessarily expected it to grow into something bigger, but now, now that he was getting to know Seungmin better </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin was being a freaking sweetheart to him back, now Hyunjin was fearing he was going to fall for this boy for real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That thought is dangerous, Hyunjin, let’s focus on something else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you want to learn to skateboard, if I may ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin turned to him with slightly raised eyebrows. “Oh, uhm, well, last time I thought it was kind of fun and I needed a little break from experimenting and I remembered that you had offered, so I thought ‘why not?’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You needed a break from </span>
  <em>
    <span>experimenting</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hyunjin asked. “Who are you and what have you done to Seungmin? Wait— you’re not Coelacanth in disguise or something, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Seungmin laughed. “Coelacanth didn’t know you offered me that, where does that even— oh right, you said you don’t do basic logic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way the boy was laughing his heart out did things to Hyunjin, it made him want to throw away all his logic and go full dumb if it meant that Seungmin would laugh like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Coelacanth is kind of clairvoyant too.” Hyunjin grinned. “You still haven’t proven to me that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>in fact Seungmin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmins eyes widened and his mouth fell open in disbelief while his laugh died out. “I just— I just— Things with the potion weren’t really, uhm— I just need a break from experimenting sometimes too. It can happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right, he was making that love potion… </span>
  </em>
  <span> That thought wasn’t really helping Hyunjin right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have second thoughts about making that love potion?” He hesitantly asked. “You can throw it away if you do, I’m not, like, expecting something or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you saw right through me, huh?” Seungmin smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh why is he smiling?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I wasn’t necessarily having second thoughts, it was more that I was a little nervous about it? I was just thinking about that I didn’t know what it would do and that I might embarrass myself and that— I don’t know, you might’ve accepted without thinking and that I maybe screw things up or something? and—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin.” Hyunjin stopped him. “I didn’t accept without thinking, but I get that you’re nervous or something about it, so again, you can just throw it away or </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>drink it or something if you don’t want to. Whatever you want because I’m okay with anything. I can defend myself if something happens that I don’t like.” He smiled to try to ease the younger. “Not that I think that’ll happen.” He added in a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know, but thanks. I was just overthinking things a little, so I needed a break." Seungmin smiled again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you go hang out with the one who is involved in your overthinking?" Hyunjin half-joked, but also hoping to hear why he chose him to hang out with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, uhm, I just needed a break and I was thinking about you anyway so then I remembered your offer and I thought skateboarding would get my mind off things." The younger explained. "And maybe I also thought it might be a nice bonus if it helps me make a definite decision on what I want regarding the love potion or something, but that's not the main reason." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my gosh he was thinking about me— of course he was when making that love potion, dumbass!— but still, he was thinking about me… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you going to teach me how to skateboard or are you going to space out?" Seungmin teasingly grinned. "I don't know anything so you'll have to start from the basics." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right—" Hyunjin said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Uhm, let's first try to go straight and keep your balance." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped the other on the skateboard, indicating how he should place his feet and what he should do to accelerate. He held Seungmin by his arms as the younger hesitantly used one foot to bring himself into motion. Seungmin wobbled a little, but Hyunjin held his arms tightly so that he wouldn't fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while Seungmin got the hang of it more and Hyunjin let go of the youngers arms, still staying close in case he did lose his balance. Meanwhile Seungmin was giggling like a little kid and Hyunjin thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be the one that would lose his balance sooner than Seungmin. </span>
</p><p><span>He was wrong, though. Seungmin lost his balance and tripped off the skateboard right into Hyunjins arms. Seungmin looked up, face dangerously close to Hyunjins. Hyunjin was frozen on the outside, but </span><em><span>boy </span></em><span>he was a hot mess on the inside. Seeing the other from </span><em><span>this </span></em><span>close made him notice all of the little details and he felt himself getting entranced by it, by Seungmin looking at him with slightly widened eyes, slightly rosy cheeks and slightly parted lips. </span><em><span>Shit— he's</span></em> <em><span>stunning. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Hyunjin suddenly noticed that Seungmin wasn't moving either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, is he panicking? Is he frozen in discomfort? Or does it mean— no that wouldn't be the case, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin moved away after making sure Seungmin was standing stable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Why are you saying sorry?" Seungmin asked. “You caught me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So he wasn't uncomfortable? God bless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin let out a little breath of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, uhm, I don't know." Hyunjin shook his head. "Anyway— you're doing pretty well already! Do you want to proceed to making turns?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… If you think I'm ready for that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something else to see Seungmin in this state, hesitant and a little unsure and insecure. It felt a little intimate somehow, and Hyunjin felt his insides get warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's not that hard. You just have to lean a little like this— wait let me show you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin grabbed the second skateboard and slowly showed Seungmin how to make turns and steer the skateboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Seungmin tried it went wobbly at first, Seungmin having to put a foot on the road to keep himself from falling a few times and Hyunjin being there to catch him every time, but the younger seemed determined to learn so he didn't give up. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosh </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin being focused and determined was a sight to see. The way his brows were slightly furrowed and his tongue was peeking out as he tried to keep his balance, that perhaps had Hyunjin feeling like he could explode from how cute the other was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Hyunjin!" Seungmin excitedly said when he finally managed to make a wide turn. He almost fell off again because of his excitement, but he managed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin clapped, equally as excited as his friend, which made Seungmin smile even wider. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wh</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> How is that even allowed? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while Seungmin said he thought he would be able to be stable enough to go small distances without Hyunjins help, so they could maybe skateboard a little together. Hyunjin of course wouldn't say no to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to stop himself from staring at Seungmin the whole time before he would trip and embarrass himself. He did keep an eye on his friend in case he might fall. Seungmin widely smiled at Hyunjin at the twentieth time the taller looked at him, but not keeping his eyes on front made him lose his balance and grab Hyunjins outstretched arm. Seungmin giggled at his own clumsiness and Hyunjin almost fell off his skateboard. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was so much fun!" Seungmin smiled as he jumped off the skateboard. "Thank you. It helped get my mind off of things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad. I had a great time as well." Hyunjin smiled back as they walked back to the dorms. "And don't stress too much about the love potion. As you always say, do whatever you want and don't think about what I want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, and I won't stress about it, because I already know that I'll go through with it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Seungmin yelled and ran away before Hyunjin could process what he had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Go through with it'? Does that mean he will finish and drink it or go through with a plan he had, which could be throwing it away? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin didn't dare to get his hopes up so he just decided to bask in the memories of today instead of overthinking about the love potion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>hey! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>hiiiiiii</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i was just longing 4 the beach and guess what i sea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>people dfding? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>nope</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>bartholomew? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i always look at tholly from my room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>nope</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>do u see ur future? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>uhh dont think so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i hope theres more beach in my future </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>jisung cant u look</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i can</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>://</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>but will i? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>every1 else can also</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>oh!! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>do u c hyunjin sk8boarding? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>he said he would</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>half correct! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>so someone else is skating or hyunjin is doing smthing else</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>no hyunjin is skating outside </span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>but more is happening </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>okay im looking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>:///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dont make cham sad :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>cham</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>cham</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>cham</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>ok well solve the mystery </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>were is seungmin btw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>we might need his intellect</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>nah we can do this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>minnie said he was going out 4 a bit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>ok no seungmin needed then </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>n mystery solved thx felix</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>???</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>no prob! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>seungmin is outside 2 right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>yup! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>do we need 2 guess what hes doing 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sure</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>oh are they skateboarding? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>hyunjin took 2 boards w him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>oh and he had offered to teach seungmin! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>as correct as guessing my favorite place is the beach </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>ahh cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>and they didnt tell us?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>lets fight them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>lets dfd to erase those violent thoughts </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>it looks like they r having as much fun as me when playing with fish </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>damm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>im interested 2 c what tomoorrow will bring then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>is he done w the love potion already? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>he said he needed a break from it b4 he went out </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>weak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>says U </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>how am I weak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>here they go again like the waves come and go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>u literally collapsed after giving that massage </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>u couldnt speak after u were told u 3 were fated </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>u said u would die if bin or sung would drink a love potion 4 u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i didnt,,,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>lets dfd to erase those negative thoughts </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>………………………… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>minhos placing the bait on his hook and throwing it in the water and all jeongin has to do is bite</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde :</b>
  <span> then minho says the fish just caught itself and its not his fishing rod</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>kinda speechless at that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>its as true as a lemon</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider</b> <b>: </b><span>hhhhhhhhhhh </span></p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i have to go 2 work bye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>bye! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>oh i sea seungmin n hyunjin returning like the waves 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>yknow……. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>enlighten us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i think i want pizza 2night </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>interesting </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>pizzas always good </span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>idk what i want 2night yet but</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>it was hyunjins turn 2 choose </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i think u want pizza 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>remember what minhos job is on saturdays</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>HYUNJIN WE R EATING PIZZA 2NIGHT </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i am back 2 secs amd bins already screaming in my face</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>lemme c</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>ah k</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>chan u r right abt minho n u should say it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>:) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>he wants 2 b exposed by me so he doesnt have 2 say it himself </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>not the best strategy w 2 dumbs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>im not dumb</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>bin is tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>its kinda hot tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>k ur all tsunderes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>im not tsundere</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>bin is tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>mnot,,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>its kinda hot tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>so u do know what bin n min think of u jisung? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>……….. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>ofc i kno they lov me,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>coelacanths mooing in protest like the seagulls when u deny them food</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>a lost cause these 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>says u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i sure dont feel like 1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>great job! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>oh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>:) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>is seumgmin gon do the love potion? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>hes working on it rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>well we dont need no love potion bc we r fate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i make this bc i can </span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>idk what else it would b 4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>to c if u r in love? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>hey minho rnt u supposed 2 b working? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>ur pizza can wait a sec</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>so u do know if ur in love? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>*grabs lemons*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>im in love w the beach</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>as jisung said </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>we r fate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>thats not an answer </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>u didnt give 1 either</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>he already said he does it bc he can</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>n he does it w u bc? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>bc u 4rced me 2 n i can trust him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>fhjfghgdgggdhhbjjjss</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>he said i should do it however i want </span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>n i can even throw it away or smthing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>we wont let u ofc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>this is y i dont trust u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>minho im hungry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>baby binnie wants his pizza? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>im as hungry as a whale 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>ye,,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>im at jisungs first bc he ordered earlier </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>:/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>dont worry ill give u a lil kiss 4 waiting </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>thats not a reward,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>do bin first then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>guys im hungry </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>pls deliver the pizza </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>k bc u guys want it so bad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>u both get a kiss </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i would rate 1 star</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>FOOD</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>sungie gave a kiss back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>lets dfd to chill</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>10/10 would wait again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>bins as red as the tomato sauce rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>seungmin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>ull drink the love potion tomorrow right</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i sense u will</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>better do that then! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>lets not die</span>
</p><p><br/>
<b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>whatever </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter love potion!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Thank you for thinking about me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Seungmin—" Hyunjin breathed and looked sideways to where the unimportant people sat. His head was red as a crab as Chan would say as Hyunjin once said. "You— I think you'll regret it if I let you do this." </p><p>Seungmin pouted a little, but he couldn't go against Hyunjin. The love potion was also slowly wearing off so his rational brain told him that he shouldn't be too reckless right now. </p><p>"Thank you for thinking about me." He whispered, averting his eyes because he suddenly felt a little embarrassed as the pink fog in his brain slowly faded. </p><p>"Of course. Everything still okay?" Hyunjin asked and found Seungmins eyes. </p><p>"Yeah." Seungmin nodded, although his heart was pounding dangerously fast and his head felt dangerously hot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:O a full narration chapter?? wowww<br/>that means this isn't really crack bc i can't narrate crack. it's seungjin with the love potion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, Seungmin was kind of nervous for today. Not because he would be hanging out with everyone from the chaotic group chat that Jeongin and Minho had made, but because he would be drinking a love potion in front of everyone. </p><p><em> Why did I think drinking a love potion for a new friend in front of people who I've seen only a few times was a good idea? At least Felix will be there and I can probably trust Hyunjin to not be an asshole. </em> Yes, Seungmin had become almost completely sure that Hyunjin was just a naive and <em> very </em> sweet boy who thought Seungmin was cute or something. Seungmin found it endearing and a little funny. He also found that it was easy talking to the skateboarder and that Hyunjin wasn't afraid to be himself, which was nice. <em> Conclusion? It'll be fine. Probably. </em>There were also factors that could ruin things. Mainly Minho and Jeongin, but Seungmin knew Jeongin usually was only talk and no action, so actually mainly Minho. From what he had heard and seen that guy was totally unpredictable and Seungmin feared that even with his persistence he maybe couldn't go against Minho, so he resorted to just hoping Minho would be rendered useless by Changbin and Jisung. </p><p> </p><p><em> The only thing I can do is wait and see, </em>he thought as he and Felix got to the parking lot where they would meet so Bartholomew wouldn't feel left out. Of course Changbin and Hyunjin were there already, Changbin whispering sweet nothings to his truck or something. </p><p>Hyunjin happily greeted them and nudged Changbin to do the same. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi guys!" Changbin waved and climbed into Bartholomew to honk about five hundred times. <em> Okay, so much for being able to hear.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Hi!!" Somehow Jeongin managed to scream over the deafening honking, with which he announced the arrival of the rest of the boys. Jisung was of course riding Coelacanth. </p><p> </p><p>When Changbin was finally done with giving everyone hearing damage, they all introduced themselves again, reminding each other of their weird hobbies. Not that that was needed because it was the only thing some of them could talk about. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe Hyunjin is the only one here who doesn't have some weird hobby or obsession." Seungmin laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Me neither." Changbin said, and he seemed completely serious. </p><p> </p><p>"Me neither—" </p><p> </p><p>"You talk to your cow, Jisung." </p><p> </p><p>"And she talks back!" Jisung defended and Coelacanth mooed in agreement. "See? She says she even initiates conversations." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Coelacanth is smart. She pays tuition." Changbin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, just because Jisung grew up on the farm doesn't mean he's weird. You're just farmphobic." Minho joined. </p><p> </p><p>"And what about Changbin? He talks to his truck." </p><p> </p><p>"Because otherwise Bartholomew will feel lonely. They have a fear of abandonment, remember? Gosh Seungmin." Minho rolled his eyes with a grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p><em> Okay that's my cue to stop this conversation, </em>Seungmin thought, but Minho wasn't done yet. </p><p> </p><p>"You just say Hyunjin is the only one without any weird obsession because you are biased. Or did you already drink the love potion?" An eyebrow challengingly shot up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay this man has it out for me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No I didn't. And maybe <em> you're </em>the biased one with saying Jisung and Changbin don't have a weird obsession." Seungmin challenged back, he wouldn't give up that easily. </p><p> </p><p>"Who says we can't both be biased?" </p><p> </p><p>"So you admit that you are biased?" </p><p> </p><p>"So <em> you </em>admit that you are biased?" </p><p> </p><p>"You're not answering my question." </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't either."</p><p> </p><p><em> Jesus christ this man has steel nerves. </em>Seungmin looked around to see Jeongin snickering at them, Chan looking worried, Jisung and Changbin probably swooning at Minho, and Hyunjin and Felix looking confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever." Seungmin sighed, not in the mood to bicker further. </p><p> </p><p>"Giving up? Or are you just eager to move on and drink that love potion?" Minho grinned and Seungmin rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Shall we just hang out in the park? There Coelacanth can have a snack, we aren't too far away from Bartholomew, and we can all sit and stuff." Chan suggested. </p><p> </p><p>"And I can sell lemonade! Let me get my lemonade stand." Jeongin said and ran off. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'll get a picnic blanket to sit on!" Felix said. </p><p> </p><p>They all quickly ran to their rooms to get snacks and stuff, but not before Minho stopped Seungmin for a second. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you know I'm just playing, right? I'm just joking around, no hard feelings or judgement." The dancer winked and headed off before Seungmin could answer. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, okay? </em>Seungmin shrugged it off and went to get the love potion and some other ingredients in case he wanted to tweak it. </p><p>The closer he got to the park, the more nervous he got about the love potion. <em> Damn it, Seungmin, you decided to do it, so go through with it.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You seem like you need to do a downward facing dog." Felix commented. </p><p> </p><p>"What I need is for people to not make a big deal about this love potion." </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing a good downward facing dog can't fix, but it also sounds like <em> you </em>are one of the people making a big deal out of this—" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not making a big deal out of anything!" Seungmin said way too quickly and way too loud and Felix immediately stopped walking to do a downward facing dog. </p><p>Seungmin stopped walking as well and waited for the younger to continue walking. When Felix didn't seem to have any plans to get up in the near future, Seungmin sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Felix, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just— I don't know, making a big deal out of things." </p><p> </p><p>Felix looked up in his position. "Sounds like you need to do a downward facing dog? If you have stress, a handstand or supported head- or shoulderstand can also help—" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine— let's just go." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In the park they set up their stuff in a picnic setting and they talked about everything and nothing. Minho told stories about the regulars at the bar he tends, apparently Changbin and Jisung had visited the bar— god knows how they found out which bar he worked at— and ordered gasoline and milk. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice prank." </p><p> </p><p>"Prank?" Changbin asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Y— you can't get gasoline at a bar like you can't get sadness at the beach?" Chan seemed confused as well. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't? Minho gave me gasoline, though, and Sungie got his milk. The gasoline was even Bartholomews favorite! So I ordered two glasses." Changbin beamed. "<em> I </em>don't drink gasoline, though." </p><p> </p><p><em> Is he… serious? </em>Seungmin looked between the three boys, but they were just grinning and smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't all this talk about drinks make you thirsty for some sweet lemonade?" Jeongin said and continued before anyone could answer. "Good. Me too so come get your lemonade! You still have to pay." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Let me pay for you, Seungmin!" Hyunjin said as he scrambled up. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to—" </p><p> </p><p>"No you won't. The only thing Seungmin will be drinking is that love potion." Jeongin put up a hand to stop Hyunjin from eagerly slamming his money on the lemonade stand. "Yes, don't think we all forgot about that after hearing about Changbin drinking gasoline." </p><p> </p><p>"I <em> don't </em>drink gasoline!" Changbin whined. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sure." Jeongin shrugged. "Anyway— are you going to drink it or is the coward trio now officially a coward quartet?" </p><p> </p><p>"Gross, don't lump me with those three weirdos." Seungmin shuddered. "Fine, I'll drink it." </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to." Hyunjin placed a hand on the arm that was getting the love potion out. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, but I want to test my potion. And I trust you." Seungmin answered and gave Hyunjin a reassuring smile, only to find himself reassured by the smile he got in return. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys!! Seungmin will be—" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin slapped a hand over Jeongins mouth to shut him up, feeling his cheeks burn. "Gosh— you don't have to shout it to everyone. Uhm— don't you want to see if people can spot the difference?" </p><p> </p><p>Jeongins eyebrows perked up in interest. "I guess that would be interesting, yes. Proceed with the drinking for Hyunjin only, then— after Hyunjin has paid for his lemonade." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin did as Jeongin said and went to stand alone with Seungmin. A few of the group eyed them, but luckily most were too busy getting lemonade. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, here goes an interesting experiment." Seungmin said and chugged his love potion. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looked at him expectantly while they waited for the potion so set in. Seungmin felt <em> something, </em>for one, he felt warmer, but nothing special yet. </p><p> </p><p>"And? How do you feel?" Hyunjin asked and stepped closer. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the taller boy entered his personal space and Seungmin got a whiff of his smell, the effects hit him like Bartholomew running him over— and then it faded away, his heart beating fast and warmth washing over him. </p><p>Seungmin wanted to be closer to Hyunjin, he literally and figuratively felt attracted to the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin?" </p><p> </p><p><em> Shit— what the hell? How is he real? </em> Seungmin felt like he could die. Hyunjins voice, Hyunjins face, Hyunjins smell, Hyunjins look— <em> everything, </em>Seungmin wanted to look at it forever, he wanted to hold him, touch him—</p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin, are you okay?" Hyunjin came even closer and placed a hand on Seungmins arm and it <em> burned </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin did his best to overcome his mesmerized state and get words out of his throat, but he couldn't, so he just nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Y— yeah, just— you— oh my lord." Seungmin took a deep breath to calm down his frantically beating heart. "Okay, I'm okay." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? Wh—" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey is everything flex over there?" Someone called out. Seungmin shortly turned around to see it was Chan. Chan was not Hyunjin, so he decided to ignore it and focus on Hyunjin again because his senses were screaming to do so. </p><p> </p><p>"Shall we go back? Is that okay?" Hyunjin asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure." </p><p> </p><p>As they walked towards where the rest was, Seungmin kept his eyes on Hyunjin. The olders eyes shot towards him a few times and his cheeks were turning pink, Seungmin noticed. </p><p> </p><p>"What were you two doing? Is…" It wasn't Hyunjins voice, so Seungmin wasn't interested. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes everything is fine." The center of Seungmins attention answered. "I just saw, uhm, a pretty flower that reminded me of Seungmin so I showed it to him." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wasn't a very good liar, Seungmin noticed as he absentmindedly hummed. <em> He also has a few moles on his face and neck, it's amazing.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"... love potion…" </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gave Seungmin a quick look, the olders cheeks getting redder by the minute. </p><p> </p><p>"... maybe, maybe not…"</p><p> </p><p>"... looking at Hyunjin, so…"</p><p> </p><p>"... even listening?..."</p><p> </p><p>Not-Hyunjin people were talking. More importantly, Hyunjin was glancing at him again, making butterflies flutter in Seungmins chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Is— is there something on my face?" The gorgeous man asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm." Seungmin hummed. "Your whole face is red, it's pretty, there are a few moles, of course there are eyes, a nose, a mouth… with lips…" </p><p> </p><p>His eyes trailed down to those full and cushiony-looking lips and he unconsciously licked his own. He wanted to kiss them <em> so </em>bad that he would almost want to give up his lab for it. </p><p>Before he knew it, he was hovering over those luscious lips he longed for, now completely forgetting all about everything around him. Seungmin didn't even notice how Hyunjins eyes were wide as he leaned back, not sure what to do. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Hyunjin whispered. Gosh his hushed voice was <em> alluring.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Seungmin <em> just </em>had the mind to ask. His eyes shortly shot up to the tallers, they were shining with hesitancy but also excitement. </p><p> </p><p>"Please?" Seungmin softly pleaded, moving one hand to cup Hyunjins warm cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was quiet and averted his eyes for a moment, but he didn’t move away. </p><p> </p><p>"I… I don't know, I don't want you to do things you'll regret after." He whispered and locked eyes with Seungmin again, causing Seungmin to get lost in them. </p><p> </p><p><em> That's right, the love potion is probably making me want this… </em>he managed to think in between the constant repeat of 'Hyunjin' in his head, but he couldn't get himself to care. He wanted to kiss Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>"But do <em> you </em>want it?" Seungmin caressed his thumb along the tallers soft and squishy cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes…" Hyunjin leaned into the touch a little. "But—" </p><p> </p><p>'Yes' was all Seungmin needed to hear to lean in and reach what he desired so much, Hyunjin lips. They felt as soft as they looked, but before Seungmin could fully get immersed, Hyunjin pulled away. Seungmin let out a soft whine at the loss and he opened his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin—" Hyunjin breathed and looked sideways to where the unimportant people sat. His head was red as a crab as Chan would say as Hyunjin once said. "You— I think you'll regret it if I let you do this." </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin pouted a little, but he couldn't go against Hyunjin. The love potion was also slowly wearing off so his rational brain told him that he shouldn't be too reckless right now. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for thinking about me." He whispered, averting his eyes because he suddenly felt a little embarrassed as the pink fog in his brain slowly faded. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Everything still okay?" Hyunjin asked and found Seungmins eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Seungmin nodded, although his heart was pounding dangerously fast and his head felt dangerously hot. </p><p> </p><p>He willed himself to look away again, but then he saw that the rest was intensely looking at him and Hyunjin, so he resorted to looking down. He felt a comforting hand from Hyunjin stroke over his back, it eased his burning head a little. Seungmin smiled to himself, <em> it was definitely right to trust him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>They continued their talk now, and Seungmin finally began paying a little attention and joining the conversation as the love potion wore out. Once Seungmin looked towards Hyunjin who gave him a dazzling and warm smile, and Seungmin felt his insides get warm again. <em> Huh? Are the effects of the love potion resurfacing again? No— I can think clearly…  </em></p><p>Whatever it was, Seungmin kept it in the back of his mind and laughed along with the weird group of people he had kind of befriended during this week. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't think Coetje can produce gasoline— or anything other than milk for that matter." Jisung said to Changbin. Coelacanth mooed affirmatively. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! But would Bartholomew be able to drive on milk?" Changbin shot back. "I've never asked them, so." </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you think that would work?" Minho asked with a fond smile on his face, his head resting on his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Because we are fueled by milk!" </p><p> </p><p>"But then lemonade should work too." </p><p> </p><p>"And seawater." </p><p> </p><p>"What the frick, Chan." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh you guys are right!" Changbin looked excited. "Anything we can drink, Bartholomew can drink too!" </p><p> </p><p>"And you say you don't drink gasoline." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't!" Suddenly the small truck driver began sweating profusely. </p><p> </p><p><em> How are these people still alive? Well— </em> Seungmin got flashbacks to all of his near-death experiences involving his potions. <em> Okay.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Uhm— other topic! Seungmin, how is it going with the love potion?" Changbin asked frantically. </p><p> </p><p>"It seems he can finally focus on other things?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think it's worn off mostly by now." Seungmin confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then you can tell us your evaluation. Are you in love with Hyunjin?" Minho asked. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin felt his head get hot again, but he tried to hide his embarrassment. "Uhm, I always write a report about the effects of the potions I make so I can send you a copy after I finish it." </p><p> </p><p>The dancer rolled his eyes and sighed. "Boring. I'll ask another question, do you want to kiss Hyunjin again? It seemed you were very eager to kiss him a few minutes ago." </p><p> </p><p>"Guys!" Hyunjin squeaked. "The potion only <em> just </em> wore off, give him some time to get over it. And besides, he just made a very good love potion so that was why he acted like that." </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Or </em>the love potion just gave him more courage?" </p><p> </p><p>"Could be, and if Seungmin wants to tell us like I tell everything to the fish, he will." <em> God bless for Chan </em>. </p><p> </p><p>After that, they luckily dropped the subject and Changbin suggested they stuff themselves inside of his truck for a ride while Coelacanth enjoys the spacious back. As they climbed in, Minho gave Jisung and Changbin a good slap on the ass before climbing in himself. </p><p>Jisung and Minho were sitting on Changbins lap and Seungmin sincerely hoped that the driver could see anything. Chan and Felix were sharing Jeongin on their lap, Chan also half having Minho on his lap despite the youngers efforts to completely be on Changbins, and Seungmin had Hyunjin on his lap. Hyunjin had of course made sure that Seungmin was okay with it, as he always seemed to do. Also, no one was wearing seatbelts. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin took being squished on all sides as he held Hyunjin tightly, reminding him of their skateboarding adventure, as an opportunity to think about the love potion. Changbin was driving slower than Coelacanth could walk anyway. </p><p><em>It</em> <em>was definitely a good working love potion, so nice job, Seungmin. I also got assurance that Hyunjin is, in fact, </em>not<em> a creep, but an absolute sweetheart and considerate and also maybe </em>very <em>handsome and cute— Hmm. </em></p><p>Seungmins heart rate sped up again, that meant that <em> those </em> thoughts were going back to the attic of his mind until he could deal with them. For now he decided to just enjoy Hyunjins weight and warmth, ignoring the fact that Changbin <em> definitely </em>shouldn't be driving like this. </p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty, that was it, boys, time for parking." Changbin announced after miraculously not running over anyone or anything. </p><p> </p><p>He put Bartholomew in reverse, causing the truck to blare that annoying beeping sound which would probably stay on for another half hour while Changbin parked. The worst part was that Changbin had to correct about twenty times so the beeping wasn't even constant. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't we go out while you park?" Jeongin complained. </p><p> </p><p>"No that's dangerous!" Changbin objected. <em> And </em> now <em> he cares about safety?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You can also maybe just stop?" Seungmin thought 'why the hell not' and tried to be logical for once. "And then we get out?" </p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin! He just said it was dangerous!" Felix gasped and shook his head. "You really should do the downward facing dog more often with your death wish. Wanting to go against Jeongins clairvoyance, wanting to jump out of Bartholomew while Changbin is <em> parking </em>." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin turned towards Seungmin in his lap with frightened eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you really have a death wish?" He asked. "Is it because of the love potion? Wait— is it because of <em> me </em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?— First of all, I don't have a death wish, second, why would it be because of you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well— because Jeongins clairvoyance said you had to do the love potion with me, and maybe you want to get out of the truck really badly because the love potion now <em> really </em> wore off and you processed what happened and you have <em> mad </em>regrets about it and—" </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin, stop." Seungmin stopped him while trying not to flip at the annoying beeping. "As I said, I don't have a death wish, and you definitely don't make me hate life or something. If anything, I'm thankful I did the love potion with you and not someone else, and you make my life better, not worse— and <em> gosh </em>that sounds cheesy." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin both snickered and looked like he was close to crying and Seungmin was a little confused, but then Hyunjin yelled his name over the beeping and squeezed him tight in a hug. Seungmin flinched at the loud sound but smiled at the hug and let himself relax. Like that, the parking was over in the blink of an eye and Seungmin was actually kind of bummed that he had to let Hyunjin off of him, but maybe it would also be better for his health if he cut off his dosis of Hyunjin here— well, his dosis of real life Hyunjin, Seungmin predicted that thoughts-Hyunjin would stay for the rest of the day at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't help but write sweet seungjin<br/>and don't try this at home, always wear a seatbelt and be safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. He's both hot and cute as hell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“One good wash for the cute truck and the even cuter boy in it coming up.” Minho stretched his words out as he walked over to his bucket of water and slowly bent over to grab his sponge to scrub Bartholomew with. Butt on full display.</p><p> </p><p>He gave Changbin a show, practically dancing around his truck while slut-dropping about fifteen times as he washed Bartholomew. He also frequently looked over at Changbin, giving a few winks or biting his lip. Changbin was amazed that he hadn’t passed out yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Bartholomew is really a big boy hmm? I may need to pull out the big guns…” Minho said and walked over to where Changbin sat frozen in his truck. “Or will you help me..?” He whispered as he rose himself up to look right into Changbins eyes and he traced a finger along Changbins jawline. “With your big and strong arms.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lil timeskip<br/>some soft seungjin and minbinsung go to the car wash!! a long chapter for SKZ comeback and Jilix birthday!!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋 </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>guys i need some advice</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>dfding apparently didnt help? </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>altho its the solution to everything </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>IF you embrace the dfd</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>. </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>felix throwing shade? </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>i am perfectly calm</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>what kind of advice do u need</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>if we cant help the beach probably can</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>i can also always ask coelacanth </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>how does one know if one has a crush or not</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>ah. </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>felix has a crush?! </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>on who?! </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>i think seungmin can help you with it very well</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>its been a while since the love potion so… </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>and ive seen him n hyunjin skateboarding a few times </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>i think its seungmin who needs the advice</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>well well well….. </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i dont know the answer </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>see? im right</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>well since u obviously crush on TWO people can u give advice? </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>hes not denyyiinngg</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>i cant give advice,,, </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>he is denyyiinngg</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>can the two subjects of minhos crushes do more? </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>i have no idea what ur talking about</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>i knew bc coelacanth brought us 3gether</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>can coelacanth do that 4 others 2</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>she says she has already done that</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>? </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>she doesnt want 2 elaborate </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>she doesn need 2</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>i dont get it</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>as long as the person involved does… </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>isnt felix involved? </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>else you can compare it 2 how u feel 2wards the sea</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>a crush cant possibly top the feeling 4 the beach</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>butif its similar its probably love</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>but then how do u distinguish betw platonic n romantic </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>its the diff betw herrings and barramundis</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>… </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>innie we need ur clairvoyance! </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>oh w8 u cant 4ce it</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>maybe dfding helps? </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>fate has already sent enough signals</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>kinda scared rn,,,, </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>ummm coelacanth is agreeing </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>sungie didnt even say anything </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>well then u have 2 figure n fix things urself seungmin</p><p><b>minsider : </b>unless u get what innies saying then its obvious </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>and yet u still deny ur own crushes? </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>r u saying u believe jeongin and coelacanths clairvoyance? </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>what im saying is that u believe in that and fate or sumn but still deny ur crushes</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>he just cant handle it all</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>apparently the reciprocation of his feelings 4 the 2 lil gnomes r a lot 2 handle </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>im not gnome</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>i dont get this convo</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>and ill also say that ill figure things out myself bc i can</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>n apparently no one here can give good advice </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde :</b> :/</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>n the only one who can know if you have a crush is yourself </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>i dont get the convo either but</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>ur right minnie! </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>if u have a crush youll eventually know</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>but if it helps</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>4 me it is that a crush makes me feel different than others </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>warmer? but also kind of literally attracted? </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>as in u want 2 b close 2 them</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>and their happiness is urs</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>but some of it also applies 2 friends </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>idk if it made sense</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>its hard 2 explain bc its an indescribable feeling </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>at one point (or immediately) u just know </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>and u want to do things 4 them n not urself</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>and it feels right </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>sorry now im rlly not making sense</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>no its really helpful! </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>thank you hyunjin </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i can always count on you </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>wow the favoritism is jumping out</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>literally no one else was helpful </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>is he being sarcastic? </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever :</b> hyunjin asked and i cant tell either</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>no!</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>im serious! </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>as serious as the threat of plastic for fishes</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>but didnt felix need the advice? </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>yes but not 4 myself </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i needed it</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>ah</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>hes dead jim! </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>great job! </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>as dead as my beached hair</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>:D</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>binnie cute </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhhhhhhh </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>im alive! </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>and glad i could help seungmin</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>and not thinking about anything else </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>so does seungmin have an answer now? </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>not yet but im closer to one bc of hyunjins help</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>wait so is this about hyunjin?</p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>hyunjin asked and im not sure either </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider</b> <b>: </b>thats kinda hot </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>i know right </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>hot like the midsummer sun on the beach? </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider</b> <b>: </b>hotter</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>impossible </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>wait he doesnt have to answer </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>i dont wanna pry</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>thank you hyunjin </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>dfding bc theyr so sweet </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>so no answer for hyunjin? </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>hello? </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>are they gone like my ice cream around seagulls? </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>idk</p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>hyunjins still on his phone typing </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>and seungmin</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>dont worry about them i think</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>but u can still dfd if u want </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>well then ill resume my shift byebye </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>bye! </p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>byee</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>beach bye! </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>* waves *</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>times up! </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>byee</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius + notice me suengpai </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>its about you yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>oh hey</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>you didnt have to tell me if you didnt want to </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>no i wanted to</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>the rest prob already guessed it but i dont feel like confirming it</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>sorry that theyr giving you a hard time bc of me</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>thats not ur fault! </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>and its fine </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>sometimes its funny</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>and i know theyr just joking and stuff</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i just wanted to talk in priv</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>oh okay</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>thats good </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>and pls dont feel rushed to give me any answer </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>and if you want to stay friends thats fine too</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>bc i like that too</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>thank you so much hyunjin</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>youre the best</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>bc you are</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>dont discredit yourself </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>youre not amazing bc you like me</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>youre amazing bc youre you </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>…</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>you think so? </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i do</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>thats so sweet i dont know what to say</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>now you know how i feel when you say sweet things </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>and you dont have to say anything </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>just accept the compliment </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>okay thank you minnie </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>&lt;3 </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius :</b> youre welcome jinnie </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>&lt;3 </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋 </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>why is bin honking as loud as gulf corvinas outside</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>tholly is excited to go to the carwash!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>ah right there was a carwash this sunday huh</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>i get bartholomew is excited</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>water &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>bin going to a carwash with bartholomew…….</p><p><b>coesung : </b>coelacanth says she could use a luxe bath as well………</p><p><b>coesung : </b>do u think theyll allow cows?</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>i sense they will</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>if u go 2 the right person….</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>kinda scared 4 u sungie,,,</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>coelacanth says itll be fine!</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>and im clairvoyant</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>jeongins always right</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>k c u there jisung!!</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>c u later binnie!!</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>wow minho isnt responding?</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>is he already dead bc of the thought?</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 :</b> no but he will be dead soon….</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>oh no!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>can we save him???</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>he will figuratively b dead……</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>should we be concerned as for the oceans</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>depends </p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>that doesnt sound very beachy… </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>innie what do u know</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>what i say</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>do u want chan n felix 2 die of concern</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>or bin n sung when they return </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>they wont</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>but ok 4 chan n felix</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>minhos @ the carwash 2</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>LOL </p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>is he in danger?? </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>no he accepted an odd job 2 help there</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>hmm</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>that should be as interesting as learning about the beach</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Changbin was enjoying his ride to the car wash, excited at the prospect of getting Bartholomew a good wash, they deserved that. <em> How convenient that it’s near the university! I know the way there, </em> he thought. <em> If it hadn’t been there I would definitely get lost.  </em></p><p>When he neared the car wash, he saw all kinds of people washing all kinds of cars, it was a kind of volunteer project after all. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, Bartholomew, friends!” He said and pointed to the other cars as he looked for a vacant spot to get his truck washed. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin honked a few times to convey Bartholomews excitement, startling a few people, especially the one he parked next to.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” Changbin rolled down the window and apologized to the poor guy who had fallen over into a puddle due to shock. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay!” The guy laughed and looked up at Changbin and— <em> oh my god, </em> Changbins heart stopped. It was Minho! </p><p> </p><p>And it wasn’t only just Minho, it was Minho who was now standing up, wearing shorts and a <em> damp white t-shirt. </em> It was Minho who was now carding a hand through his damp hair and sultrily leaning against Bartholomew. <em> Fuck. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s a big boy you’ve got there.” He said with a wink. That was it for Changbin. He would die right there and then and never come back. “Should I give them a good wash? Would you like me to do that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y—yes.” Changbin managed to squeak out. <em> How is this man real?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“One good wash for the cute truck and the even cuter boy in it coming up.” Minho stretched his words out as he walked over to his bucket of water and slowly bent over to grab his sponge to scrub Bartholomew with. Butt on full display.</p><p> </p><p>He gave Changbin a <em> show, </em>practically dancing around his truck while slut-dropping about fifteen times as he washed Bartholomew. He also frequently looked over at Changbin, giving a few winks or biting his lip. Changbin was amazed that he hadn’t passed out yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Bartholomew is really a big boy hmm? I may need to pull out the big guns…” Minho said and walked over to where Changbin sat frozen in his truck. “Or will you help me..?” He whispered as he rose himself up to look right into Changbins eyes and he traced a finger along Changbins jawline. “With your big and strong arms.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh fuck. </em> Changbins head— no his whole body was <em> burning </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm— sure.” He could barely even speak anymore as he accepted Minhos hand to help him out of Bartholomew. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin had expected Minho to give some alluring look or smirk, but instead, the man just showed a bright and slightly surprised smile, giving Changbin an absolute whiplash. <em> Fuck this </em> — <em> he’s both hot and cute as hell? How? </em> Changbin cursed himself for not wearing shorter clothes because he was <em> sweating. </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s hot out, huh? I could use a wash as well…” Minho said and grabbed his bucket to empty it over his own head. <em> He did </em> not <em> just do that. </em> “You want too? I can get some more.” He carded through his soaking hair now and Changbin did his best not to stare at Minhos clothes clinging to his torso and thighs and showing his skin underneath, but Minhos face wasn’t exactly better. <em> Gosh it’s </em> too <em> hot here. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Binnie? Are you okay? You seem a little pale.” The expression on the olders face got concerned and he stepped closer to put a hand on Changbins face, only making him feel hotter. His vision got blurry, and a concerned ‘Binnie?’ was the last thing he heard before he passed out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jisung and Coelacanth were enjoying the nice weather as they walked towards the car wash. He sincerely hoped Coelacanth could get a wash too, that would be nice, but otherwise he would just watch Bartholomew get washed, that would be very nice too. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for telling me to wear some shorter clothes, Coetje, it’s pretty warm, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth mooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know I don’t have any fat on my body. But that means I’m not that heavy to carry around! So you’re lucky and I’m lucky that I won’t die of heat or get a heatstroke like Hyunjin.” </p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth mooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay yeah, being thin doesn’t mean I’m immune to heatstrokes, but I don’t think I jinxed it! Channie always tells me to drink enough water, so I’m well hydrated.” </p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth mooed.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean I jinxed it for someone else?” Jisung asked and Coelacanth began walking faster. “Huh? Coetje, be careful in this heat! Don’t go proof your point that I jinxed it for someone else by giving yourself a heatstroke—”</p><p> </p><p>“JISUNG!”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked up to see a drenched— <em> shit, he looks hot? </em> — but above all, <em> stressed </em> Minho calling out to him with an unconscious Changbin in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Changbin got a heatstroke!” He said hastily and carefully laid the boy in his arms down. <em> Okay forget about how hot Minho looks, we need to help Changbin! </em>“Can you stay here with him while I go ask if they have some ice water or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, you go quickly!” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you’re the best Sungie!” Minho yelled as he ran away. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung hopped off Coelacanth and looked around to see if he could do something with the things he had in reach. <em> Shit </em> — <em> nothing. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Coetje, can you provide some shade for him?” He asked and she listened, blocking the sun for Changbin while she licked his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh… What happened?” The shorter boy groaned. “Huh?— Coelacanth? Jisung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho said you got a heatstroke! Are you okay?” Jisung put a hand on Changbins forehead, which was flaming hot. <em> Just like Minho and Changbin </em> — <em> not important right now! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah, that…” Changbin seemed to be slowly coming round. “Have you seen Minho? He was drenched and flirting and it was hot out and he poured a bucket of water over himself and he caressed my face and I couldn’t handle that, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Makes sense.” Jisung guessed he wouldn’t survive that either, especially not if he was wearing black like Changbin was doing. “Minho is getting some ice water or something for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, great— no don’t move your hands away…” Changbin pouted and grabbed Jisungs wrists to press his hands against his head. “They’re nice and cold… Mmm…” </p><p> </p><p>The boy closed his eyes and smiled as he continued placing Jisungs hands all over his face. <em> Great, now </em> I’m <em> going to feel hot, </em>he thought, but he couldn’t complain, not when he was able to feel Changbins soft cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung watch out!” Minho yelled as he came running with a bucket, but before Jisung could react, Minho was already pouring his bucket with <em> freezing </em>water over the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>They both screeched out at the sudden chill, but after it was kind of nice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’ll stop us from getting a heatstroke any time soon.” Jisung said, and <em> shit </em> — now <em> both </em> Minho and Changbin were drenched. And from Minhos quivering eyes Jisung saw that he was feeling the same way about him and Changbin being drenched.</p><p> </p><p>“E— else I brought some bottles of water to drink as well!” Minho regained himself and smiled as he placed the bottles down somewhere on the side. “And I see I have another wash-job waiting for me? Or did you just come to watch us wash Bartholomew?” </p><p> </p><p>Coelacanth mooed.</p><p> </p><p>“She says she wants to be washed after Bartholomew is done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I better get back to work then, huh? Will you two help me get this big boy clean?” Minhos voice changed to a sultry tone and Jisung suddenly understood why Changbin had passed out, but he managed to nod. “Great, let’s do this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh there he goes again.” Jisung heard Changbin whisper as Minho made a show of washing Bartholomew. It was a sight to look at indeed. </p><p> </p><p><em> How is this man even real? </em> — Jisung thought, but soon shook his head. <em> Well, I can do this too! I can make them sweat too!  </em></p><p>With newfound determination and confidence, Jisung squeezed his sponge and began to wash Changbins truck in the most sexy way he could. </p><p> </p><p>“Wh—” Minhos eyes widened as he looked sideways towards Jisung, faltering in his moves in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“You like what you see?” Jisung asked. He didn’t know where he got this sudden confidence from, maybe the ice water did something to his brain, but he ignored that question and slid himself closer to the blushing Minho and grabbed his hand. “Shall we give Binnie a show <em> together </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>The dancer looked towards the still shocked shortest of the trio and his red face changed into a smirk. “Let’s do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Jisung and Minho were working together to both wash Bartholomew and make it look as sexy as possible for Changbin. Minho lifted him up to reach the upper parts of the truck, they danced around each other, and sometimes splashed each other with soap. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to help or not?” Jisung asked and pulled Changbin close for him and Minho to dance around too. “Or maybe join us in our dance?” </p><p> </p><p>“Eek— I can’t— when you’re like this—” The shorter boy stuttered, head beet red. “And I can’t be sexy—” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> What?! </em> ” Minho and Jisung simultaneously exclaimed. “What are you talking about?! You’re <em> freaking </em>sexy! Have you seen your arms? And your chest? You’re a freaking sexy beast!”</p><p> </p><p>“What Minho said!”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung didn’t think it had been possible, but Changbin got even redder than he was before and he was stuttering unintelligible words. <em> Oh, he shouldn’t get another heatstroke. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should give him a break.” Jisung whispered to Minho. “Before he dies.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded and mumbled simultaneously with Jisung. “And before <em> I </em>die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry baby Binnie, we’ll stop overwhelming you now and get on with washing your beloved truck, okay?” The oldest said in an over exaggerated sweet voice. The different sides of Minho and Changbin were mind boggling. Absolutely mind boggling.  </p><p> </p><p>They now got on to ‘normally’ washing Changbins truck, and for these three ‘normally’ meant they would try to keep the other two from drying up, Minho and Jisung would still once in a while throw in a sexy move or wink, making the rest have to calm down for a few minutes after. But this all didn’t mean that Changbin didn’t affect Minho and Jisung, no. Whenever Changbin would talk to Bartholomew, or have to stand on his toes to reach something and then resort to lifting up either Minho or Jisung with his big strong arms, Minho and Jisung would be having their hearts skip beats or their breath hitch. </p><p> </p><p>When they were done, they happily moved on to Coelacanth and Jisung couldn’t be any happier. He was spoiling his beloved cow with a wash along with his two nice, funny, sexy, handsome, cute, sweet, amazing and lovely friends. Jisung also felt he was slowly getting used to their overwhelming traits and that he had a lot of fun talking about absolute nonsense with these two. They all understood each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, we have to pay! Let me get my wallet.” Changbin said after they were done with Coelacanth too, but before he could turn towards Bartholomew, Minho stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“You two get it for free.” Minho winked. “Seeing you two all drenched and you two helping me was enough payment already. In fact, <em> I </em>would pay you guys to do this again with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pay up then!” Changbin grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean you’ll do this again with us?” Jisung asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d do that anyway, but since you’re talking about money…”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Bin, I was being all sappy and shit and you think about money? How unromantic.” Minho rolled his eyes. “And don’t you have enough money already?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was joking…” Changbin pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, baby Binnie~” Minho cooed and hugged the boy, motioning Jisung to join. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys want a ride back to the dorms in Tholly?” Changbin sounded muffled in between Minho and Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah!” Jisung yelled and squealed as he felt Changbin lift the both of them up for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit that was hot.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They climbed into Bartholomew, Coelacanth in the back of course, when Changbin patted his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Jisung hummed in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Come sit on my lap.” </p><p><br/>
Jisung could just stop himself from losing strength in his body and he heard Minho choke, but they quickly complied and climbed on Changbins lap. <em> Fuck safety, </em> Jisung thought. <em> I’ve already almost died two hundred times today, we can survive this too. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>when lyfe gives you </b>🍋</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>guys i think bin and hyunjin shouldnt b roommmats anymore</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>???</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>u 2 dont care abt ur own safety</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>is binnie okay??</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>dfding is always safe</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>felix u dfd on the middle of the road</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>im perfectly fine!!</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>but he got a heatstroke 2</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>ah..</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>always drink enough WATER</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>water is ur friend like the beach is</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>luckily he came by quickly</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>was heat from the sun the only factor in him passing out</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>?</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>or did minho n jisung play a role 2</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>,,,,</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>i wasnt there yet so i didnt but bin told me minho was being A LOT</p><p><b>coesung : </b>he gave him a show washing tholly </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>ew</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>I made him pass out???</p><p><b>minsider : </b>okay im cancelled now bye</p><p><b>minsider : </b>JISUNG WHY DID WE CONTINUE WITH THE SHOW</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>bc i wanted 2 make u guys sweat 2!!!</p><p><b>coesung : </b>we stopped in time b4 we all died</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>and they say i have a death wish</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>so r u guys 3gether now?</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>like the sand the sea and me?</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>idk what ur talking abt</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>so u asking us 2 sit on ur lap on the ride back didnt mean anything?</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>cute</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>bin thats as dangerous as getting electrocuted by an electric eel</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>,,,,,</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>congratz seungmin ur not #1 in death wish anymore</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>nooooooooo</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>i want evry1 OFF that list</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>dfd dfd dfd dfd</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>minho r u finally admitting?</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>2 what</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>that u like them</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>who</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>u know who</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>im saying bin likes me and sungie</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>the tsundereness</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>cant relate</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>minho this way its not gon work</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>ny1 of the other 2 wanna try?</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>what</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>jisung?</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>hm?</p><p><b>coesung : </b>i know minho and bin like me</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>did they tell u like i tell it to the fishes?</p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>or like u tell me? </p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>no but i c it……</p><p><b>coesung : </b>n i sometimes say it 2 them 2.. </p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>he doesnt sound very sure</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>scream it 2 eachother!!!!</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>u guys said ur fated how is it still hard</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>i say it even tho im not sure what minnie feels</p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>bc he deserves 2 know how amazing he is</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b> hyunjin!!!!! &lt;3<br/>
<b>downward facing felix : </b>ye dont u want the ppl u love 2 feel loved?</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>or the fishes/sea/beach?</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>,,,,,,,,,,</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>………..</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>hhh</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>k maybe its not gon work over text</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>on another note</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>ill b making another potion</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>does that mean we r gon hang out w evry1 again?</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>lets!!</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>lets throw a party!!</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>fun!</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>we can do it @ our room?</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>sure</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>sure!</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>minnie do u need ingredients 4 ur potion?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>id like some ololiuqui, coriander and saffron or saffron crocus</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>and also some sodium thiopental</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>seungmin what r u making…….</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>?</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>sodium thiopental….</p><p><b>minsider : </b>saffron is freaking expensive</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i use all kinds of medical stuff in my potions</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>ill buy u saffron crocuses!</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>i can get u coriander </p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>i know a guy for sodium thiopental n ololiuqui </p><p><b>minsider : </b>but they r pretty sketchy</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>seungmin what r u making?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>im just experimenting</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>should i b worried?</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>hes already worried </p><p><b>coesung : </b>hes not making any beach references</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>why im just experimenting</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>u kno what thiopental is used 4 right</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>ofc i wouldnt use it otherwise</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>seungmin says it relaxes u!</p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>altho u can dfd 4 that 2</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>dont worry guys ill b careful</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>u better not spike my lemonade w it</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>ill test it if u want!</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>i c now that u guys say we have no regard 4 our own safety</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>no need 4 that thanks hyunjin</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>when r we hanging out btw</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>nxt sunday?</p><p><b>minsider : </b>so im free</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>sure!</p><p> </p><p><b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>is seungmin testing his potion there?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>who knows</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>ill be careful guuyyss</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>* recalls several near death experiences from u w potions *</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>IVE LEARNED</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i do my research dont worry</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>n i dont want 2 die n i dont want 2 b a murderer</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>great job!</p><p> </p><p><b>beach blonde : </b>is this why felix picked up yoga</p><p> </p><p><b>downward facing felix : </b>no but it helped me thru it</p><p> </p><p><b>coesung : </b>ny way ill get ur coriander tomoorrow</p><p> </p><p><b>minsider : </b>ill get the stuff tomoorrow 2</p><p> </p><p><b>notice me suengpai : </b>ive already ordered the flowers!</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>thanks guys</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 + seungmevil genius</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>seungmin</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>im making a truth serum for stubborn trio</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>ah okay</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>and itll be safe</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>great</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>do u want me 2 help</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>this will be a 1ce in a lifetime chance but</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>ill give u permission 2 spike my lemonade</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>that would be great</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>mayb u could use it 2</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>2 figure out ur feelings</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>i dont think ill need it</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>oh?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>when i know my answer ill tell him</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>he deserves that</p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>and i think im pretty close to an answer </p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>wow the character development!</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmevil genius : </b>just go sell ur lemonade</p><p> </p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>ah i see</p><p><b>lemin 🍋 : </b>its just favoritism</p><p><br/>
<b>seungmevil genius : </b>whatever</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact : gulf corvinas are the loudest fish<br/>more fun facts : ololiuqui, coriander (aqueous extract) and saffron are plants/spices used as hypnotics/sedatives<br/>another fun fact : sodium thiopental was sometimes used as a 'truth serum'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. That's basic logic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>coesung : how 2 xpress feelings<br/>coesung : a guide by jisung ft coelacanth</p><p>bartholobin 4ever : pls teach! </p><p>coesung : step 1<br/>coesung : summon ur feelings </p><p>minsider : how</p><p>coesung : think abt situations that give u those feelings </p><p>minsider : hhhhhhhhhhh </p><p>bartholobin 4ever : okay what nwo</p><p>coesung : step 2<br/>coesung : express them</p><p>minsider : how</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seungmin and Hyunjin go skateboarding again, Hyunjin thinks about Seungmin.. It's tooth-rotting fluff around here<br/>Also, Minbin need advice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>we received flowers again!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>r they perhaps saffron crocuses? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>idk how they look </span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>but there's a note! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>READ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>'Dear Seungmin, crocuses mean youth and cheerfulness, purple means dignity, pride and success, which reminded me of you. I love how your youthful smile always brings glee to those around you. Good luck with your potion. Love, Hyunjin.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>uhm hyunjin can i hire u 2 write lyrics 4 me some time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>im not that great at writing tho,, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>bins better</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>rlly? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>y cant he express his feelings 4 mingo n jisung then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>no confrontation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>hyunjin can you be even sweeter? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>sorry i didnt send a note with the red roses </span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>bc yknow,,, red roses,, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i didnt want 2 go 2 far</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>no i meant as in that you didnt have to send any notes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>ohhh fhkhfd sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>the flowers just reminded me of you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>its really sweet as always </span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>thank you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i think hyujin secretly is a sweet fish </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>love how jinnie n minnie talk in more pretty language 2 eachother </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>you inst of u</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>almost no abbreviations</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>the lengths they go 4 eachother r as long as the stretches of the pacific ocean </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>r they 2gether already?? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>did i miss smthing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>idk why theyr being dramatic</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>thats my thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>bc yall cute whether ur 2gethr or not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dfding bc yall sweet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>feeling the love washing ovrr me like the waves</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius + notice me suengpai </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>hey</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>hey minnie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>do you wanna skateboard home together again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>ofc! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>i didnt bring 2 boards tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>thats okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>okay ill meet you outside your building? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>no need</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i was already on my way to you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>ah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>okay see you in a min minnie!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>notice me suengpai : </b>
  <span>:D</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin practically skipped out of his class outside to meet Seungmin. Since their first time skateboarding home together and the lesson, they had done that a few more times, and Seungmin had suggested the lessons, but now was the first time Seungmin suggested going home together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiled to himself when thinking about the progress they had made together. At first Hyunjin just dumbly crushed on Seungmin and he thought the younger maybe was a little weirded out by his forwardness maybe, but that time that Felix had invited him to do some cooling down yoga after he had delivered his fingernails, Seungmin had already been really nice and open to him. After that, they had only grown closer and Hyunjin had begun noticing little things that Seungmin would do for him. The boy would always take pictures of the flowers Hyunjin would send, he would always keep the notes somewhere and he would always make sure to show his gratitude for whatever Hyunjin did for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing Hyunjin had noticed was the difference between how Seungmin treated him in comparison to the rest. Seungmin was a sweetheart to everyone, but to anyone else he wouldn't be shy to make a snarky comment or pull a prank. He would playfully joke around and tease others, but not Hyunjin. Sometimes Hyunjin would tease Seungmin even, but every time Seungmin just smiled, chuckled or at most gave him a fake offended look. Hyunjin didn’t mind, in fact, he even felt a little special because of that, although he guessed it just was because Seungmin treated everyone differently according to what he thought was best, as he once told Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow there!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmins laugh pulled him out of his thoughts and he noticed he was standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to the younger suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh— gosh, sorry!" Hyunjin stumbled backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you spacing out about?" Seungmin chuckled at the others clumsiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… I was just, uhm, thinking about you— about us— about you—" Hyunjin wasn't only a bad liar, he also didn't know what to say. "Just about how we became good friends!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin laughed again with his angelic honey coated sweet cute amazing laugh that Hyunjin couldn't get enough of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We did, huh?" He said, and his cheeks looked a little pink. "Uhm— anyway, I thought maybe I could try and be at the front? Test my skills and see if I can get us both home? It's not that hot out so we should be fine— unless you want to be home quickly of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Hyunjin hallucinating or did Seungmin seem a little nervous? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he was just caught off guard by me saying that I was thinking about us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin shrugged it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course we can try that!" He said, trying to rid his friend of whatever nervosity he might have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smiled and Hyunjin put his skateboard down for him. The younger carefully got on it in a very cute way, waiting a few seconds to balance himself before motioning Hyunjin to join him. Hyunjin grabbed him tightly to provide some stability for the slightly shaking boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" Seungmin asked and Hyunjin nodded on his shoulder. "Okay, here we go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger slowly began accelerating them and kept them at a cutely slow speed, wobbling once he set his foot back on the board. Hyunjin didn’t mind at all, it wasn't only cute, it also meant it would take them longer to reach the dorms. He also noticed Seungmin was taking a different route than usual, they weren't going over the main road where Changbin always drove and Jisung walked with Coelacanth. It was a longer, quieter and safer route, but Hyunjin assumed safety was Seungmins main reason for taking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doing great!" He complimented when Seungmin managed a wide turn. "You're doing better than my first time skateboarding with someone else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? But you did perfect, didn't you?" Seungmin looked back for a second, but soon regretted it as he almost fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, well, I didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>fall</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> fell fifty times." Hyunjin smiled. "So by your logic you're doing perfect too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the tips of the ears of the boy in front of him turn red as he hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll have to see about the rest of the way still." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of which, here comes a sharp turn." Hyunjin announced and gripped Seungmin more tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god…" The younger mumbled, tensing his muscles as he leaned sideways to turn the board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turn turn turn turn!" Hyunjin squeaked as he tried to help Seungmin through the turn, they were heading straight for the sidewalk, but Hyunjin couldn't see well with Seungmin in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying— Eek!— we're not going to make it! Hyunjin what do I do?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try to stop or slow down?— okay never mind— jump off!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin jumped off the skateboard right as it hit the sidewalk and yanked Seungmin with him in his arms, causing them to fall over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oof—" Seungmin landed right on top of him. "Sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, it can happen." Hyunjin smiled, and Seungmin averted his eyes, a light blush evident on his face. "You still did well, though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfft— as if." Seungmin huffed and helped Hyunjin up. "Oh no." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I broke your skateboard." Seungmin pointed towards the skateboard, which indeed seemed broken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Shit, I'm so sorry— I'll buy you a new one, I promise— or I'll pay to get this one fixed, since you said you were so attached to it—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungmin. It's fine." Hyunjin managed a smile. "It's an old skateboard, it was bound to break one time, and it just happened to be when you were skateboarding on it. It's not like you did it on purpose. And besides, I have a second skateboard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still— I'll pay for it to be fixed. Let me do something for you for once." The younger insisted. He really seemed sorry. "Else, uhm, else we can't skateboard together, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can also always buy one for yourself." Hyunjin teased, although he felt himself blush. "But thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'll do that too, so I won't break more of your skateboards." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chuckled and continued their way to the dorm, now on foot and in comfortable silence. After a little while, Hyunjin noticed that Seungmin was staring at him. He looked back and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Is something up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uhm, actually— yeah." Seungmin seemed a little startled. "I was thinking, uhm…” He hesitated for a second. “You know that I was thinking about what I feel for you, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that, yeah, I know." Hyunjin felt his heartbeat speed up and his insides get warm in anticipation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be patient, Hyunjin! He hasn't even said anything. For all you know he's going to reject you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Although I tried not to think about it too much, you know, I don't want to pressure you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know." Seungmin smiled and averted his eyes. "But since the love potion I had been thinking, and I think I know now— no, I'm actually quite sure I know now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Hyunjin did his damned best to not get his hopes up and force himself to be ready for rejection. Only being friends with the younger was already more than enough for him, but he couldn't help but feel his stomach drop and his throat close up whenever he thought about being rejected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Uhm…" Seungmin locked eyes with him again, and he looked a little scared? Or hesitant? "I was just thinking about what you said about knowing when you have a crush, and about the love potion, and our kiss…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked away for a short moment, both of them feeling heat rise to their heads at the mention of their kiss. They had stopped walking at some point and Seungmin grabbed Hyunjins free hand now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And just like you said, I just suddenly realized, it just suddenly clicked." His eyes looked soft and warm while gazing at Hyunjin. "I feel warm around you, I want to do things for you and not for myself, it kind of feels like I'm constantly high on a love potion when I'm around you, but at the same time it's an indescribable feeling, but it feels right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words rendered Hyunjin speechless. Because he had been bracing himself for rejection, it took him longer to process the warmth and love in the feelings that Seungmin was expressing. Once he did, he felt himself relax, warm up and smile, but at the same time he felt overwhelmed. He put his skateboard down and hugged Seungmin tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the sweetest." Hyunjin whispered and swayed them lightly, leaning his head on Seungmins shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you are." Seungmin replied gently, a smile evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while, Hyunjin letting the realization that Seungmin liked him back set in as he carded a hand through Seungmins hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait— does this mean that you want to be my— my boyfriend?" Hyunjin pushed himself back against the youngers shoulders to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that's what it, amongst other things, means." Seungmin laughed, although his cheeks gave away his embarrassment. "Uhm, that's basic logic?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed along and planted a few kisses on Seungmins cheeks. "You're so cute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin just giggled to establish his cuteness even more, and grabbed Hyunjins cheeks to make him stop smothering him in kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry—" Hyunjin chuckled, but was cut off by Seungmins lips pressing softly on his. He gasped a little, but soon returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the others neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since the love potion, Hyunjin had tried to keep himself from thinking about kissing Seungmin, because although it had been a very short one, it had already been amazing. This one didn't last that much longer, because when they parted, they became a giggling and embarrassed mess, but still it was soft and made Hyunjin feel jittery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go home, I think I may be getting a heatstroke after all." </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>guys</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>has anyone seen seungmo? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>im dfding to wash away the worries but still </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>not all worries can be washed away </span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>not even by the sea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>idk where seungmin is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>he ran away from class b4 i was even close to having packed my stuff </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i havent seen hyynjin eithr</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>not on the way home nor in our room </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>r they being secretive 2gether again </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>they sometimes skateboard home 2gether right? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>if smthing happened seungmin would yell in the chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>but what if smthing happened 2 seungmin? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>worry.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>oh w8 if hes w hyunjin its fine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>i think </span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>still dfding tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>ye they always do things 2gether without telling us</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>theyr the only ones using priv chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>weak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>still worried like a surfer on a windstil day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>minnie recently said he wanted 2 talk 2 hyunjin soon tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>oh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>so u can b a surfer on a windy day channie! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>wooooooooooooo!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>notice me suengpai changed their name to hyungelic genius </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever :</b>
  <span> ?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>theyr matching again! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>what does this mean? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>r u guys okay?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i accidentally broke hyunjins board so we r taking it to the shop</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>why did hynjns name change </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>it did? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>hes w u right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>hes just coming back from the bathroom </span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>we r going to the dorms now </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>what happened</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>seungmin………………………………………………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>did minnie change ur name?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i have no idea what ur talking abt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>y u lyyiinn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i dont get it anymore </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>we r together now &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>:) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>u did it???? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>so it was barramundis!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>so seungmin confessed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>ah thats what minnie wanted 2 talk abt w hyunjin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>coelacanth is being smug again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>saying she helped r sumn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>good job coelacanth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>get rekt minho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>i dont let myself suffer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>have u met bin n sungie</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>icant help that they r literally the cutest n hottest in existence? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>im not sure which yoga helps 4 suffering </span>
</p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>but the dfd is for everything!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>i know what helps! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>being honest and open</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i know what doesnt help! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>being 4ced</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>hmmm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>my clairvoyance tells me soon smthing will happen </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>felix </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>yeah? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>is there yoga for fears? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>theres yoga 4 anxiety! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>FISH POSE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>COW POSE </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>oh? bin? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>i wanna b braver</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>yknow what they say</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>like truck like driver</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>aww bin &lt;3 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i love u guys </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>great now u broke them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>great job </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>im nto broeke</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>i wanted w set an example! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>how 2 xpress feelings </span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>a guide by jisung ft coelacanth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>pls teach! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>step 1</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>summon ur feelings </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>how</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>think abt situations that give u those feelings </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>hhhhhhhhhhh </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>okay what nwo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>step 2</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>express them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>how</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>uhhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>what r u feeling </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>how should i know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>overwhelmed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>what do u want 2 do bc of the feelings? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>implode</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>same</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>also uhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>other things</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung :</b>
  <span> what </span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>what kinda things </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>* grabs lemons *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>things that r embarrassing 2 admit </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>step 1.5</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>throw away all embarrassments</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>how </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>how</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dfd! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>think abt how it would make some1 happy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : *</b>
  <span>some2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>it helped 4 me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>once u r over that barrier n say or do smth</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>n u c the smile it brings</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>ull want 2 do it again n again n again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i think hes talking abt u hyunjin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>seungmins a sweetfish 2!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>but 2gether theyr barramundis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>seungmin……………………………………………….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>thats y i wanna try</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>k valid ig</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>n bin!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>u love spoiling bartholomew right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>ye but they r shy like me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>n theyr younger</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>im 2?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>n they have fear of abandonment</span>
</p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>doesnt feel like u r</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>ill take that as a compliment &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>great job!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>i feel theyr developing &lt;3 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>as if they r flat fish whose eye move to join the other on the top of their body &lt;3 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>or salmons changing from a freshwater 2 saltwater lifestyle &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>or lemons turning in2 sweet n juicy lemonade &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>or hyunjins body fragments turning in2 a potion &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>or seungmins who stops spiking my lemonade &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>or ppl who dfd more n more often &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>or me realizing how much i like seungmin &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>no me realizing how lovely hyunjin is &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>no me puking at how gross u guys r &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>me crying athow sweet evryone is &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>me realizing crying isnt so bad bc tears r like seawater &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>me not getting the conversation anymore &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>thats not character development &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>but binnie is already perfect &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>we started this bc bin n u need development &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>so im perfect already &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>times up!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>im putting a stop to this right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>im getting a headache so that meansssss</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dfd!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 :</b>
  <span> LEMONADE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>n dfd ig</span>
</p><p><br/>
<b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>:D</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!! Seungjin :)<br/>Next chapter they'll hang out! (truth serummmm)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. That’s when he saw a disastrous sight: people were drinking lemonade.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeongin was pouring the fiftieth glass of lemonade when the first ones arrived. Minho opened the door and greeted Seungmin and Felix. </p><p>"Hyunjin and Changbin not here yet?" Felix asked, looking around in awe at the decorations Minho and Jeongin had put up. </p><p>"Probably Changbin being the sexy slowpoke he is." Minho sighed. "Tripping over his sexy legs as he looks for his phone or some shit but it then turning out to be in his back pocket… right on his not-that-big-but-still-sexy ass."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the sunday they're having their kind of party!! Seungmin brings the truth serum, but will it go as plan?<br/>A longer chapter again! I kinda love this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>when lyfe gives you 🍋</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>yeeeeehhaawwww</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>its sunday lads!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>no ones awake yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>but the roosters have already crowed..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>weirdos</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>ur a weirdo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>im proud of that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>ne way</span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>i made enough lemonade 4 evryone!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>so its free?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>hell no u cheapskate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>is it that expensive 2 make it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>no but,, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>ig u guys can get a friendly discount </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>u kno what? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>ill treat evryone like i always treat the fish</span>
</p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>ill transfer some money 2 u innie so every1 can enjoy unlimited lemonade 2day!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>dfding bc channie is a sweet fish 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>at this rate we r all sweet fish</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>but minnie most of all &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>no you are the first and original sweet fish so you win </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>i dont like this new sappy seungmin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>get rekt </span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>hyunjin &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>it was never new</span>
</p><p>
  <b>seungmevil genius : </b>
  <span>its just reserved 4 hyunjin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>minsider : </b>
  <span>r u guys coming 4 the party or not </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>seungmin……………………………………….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>coesung : </b>
  <span>yeehaw! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beach blonde : </b>
  <span>shore! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>lemin 🍋 : </b>
  <span>evryone knows where our room is right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bartholobin 4ever : </b>
  <span>nxt 2 ours! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyungelic genius : </b>
  <span>ye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>downward facing felix : </b>
  <span>c u guys in a bit! </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was pouring the fiftieth glass of lemonade when the first ones arrived. Minho opened the door and greeted Seungmin and Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunjin and Changbin not here yet?" Felix asked, looking around in awe at the decorations Minho and Jeongin had put up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably Changbin being the sexy slowpoke he is." Minho sighed. "Tripping over his sexy legs as he looks for his phone or some shit but it then turning out to be in his back pocket… right on his not-that-big-but-still-sexy ass." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Seungmin looked kind of shocked to Jeongins surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's how he is when Jisung and Changbin aren't here." Jeongin said simply, he was able to tune it out by now. "He's doing it ever since he met Changbin, but since we met Jisung it's become way worse." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, gross." Seungmin shuddered and walked over to join Jeongin at the drink/lemonade table. "I've brought the potion. It's just enough for three portions so we have to make sure—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunjin! Changbin! We were just talking about you guys and why you guys weren't the first— oh there are Jisung, Chan and Coelacanth too! Hi!" Felix almost yelled. "Anyway, Minho thought you guys were later because Changbin—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Minho began fake laughing. "Oh, haha! Jeongin you're so funny!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? What did Innie say?" Jisung asked, towering above the rest as he sat on his cow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said Minho was thirsting over Changbins - and I quote - 'not-that-big-but-still-sexy ass' while wondering why you guys were later." Jeongin deadpanned and focused his attention back on the lemonade, but not before enjoying the sight of furiously blushing Minho and Changbin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll handle this, you distract them." Seungmin whispered and motioned to the flask he was carrying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That reminds me!" Jeongin said and turned around to the rest again, walking a few steps to get the attention away from Seungmin. "Minho, I'm amazed you're still alive. First you imagine Changbins phone being in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>back pocket, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and now Jisung has entered the room </span>
  <em>
    <span>on Coelacanth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at him with a nervous expression - to a normal person it was a blank expression, but by now Jeongin was an expert in Minho expressions - and opened his mouth to either scream or interrupt, but Jeongin quickly continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"I mean— he has told me how </span><em><span>sexy</span></em><span> the difference between your flimsy legs and Coelacanth is, but that your legs must have a</span> <span>some muscles from riding her all the time, and how much he wants—" </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is anyone else thirsty? I'm thirsty—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet you are after—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YANG JEONGIN I TAUGHT YOU TOO WELL." Minho screamed in panic. "I am craving some sweet and juicy lemonade." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, here you go!" Seungmin handed him a glass, and Minho took it, but he stopped the glass right in front of his mouth and squinted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You spiked it, huh?" He asked and put his glass down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think Jeongin would let me? Let his precious lemonade out of his sight?" Seungmin retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair point, but I wasn't thirsty for lemonade anyway, so." Minho shrugged and smiled like nothing happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get what’s going on so I’ll just—” Hyunjin walked over to Seungmin and enveloped him in his arms. “Ah, much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nuzzled his head against his boyfriends neck and cheeks, making content sounds while Seungmin blushed with a small smile adorning his face. When Hyunjin began leaving kisses all over the places he just nuzzled, Jeongin looked away from the grossly sweet sight. That’s when he saw a disastrous sight: people were drinking lemonade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally that was Jeongins favorite sight, because it meant he was earning money and people were sharing the best thing on earth: lemonade. Now, however, he saw that Chan had just downed the glass that Minho had rejected— aka one of the three glasses that contained a portion of Seungmins potion— and Felix, Changbin and Jisung were drinking lemonade too, but Jeongin had no idea which other glasses amongst the fifty glasses had the potion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin—” Jeongin hissed, but was met with the sight of two people latched at each others lips. “Oh jesus— guys I know this is kind of a party but it’s just past noon, save something for later or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin seemed kind of annoyed at being interrupted or whatever, but this was important. “No need to overreact, Innie. What’s up?” He asked, hands falling off Hyunjins cheeks to his shoulders as his boyfriend still held him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, Chan just drank Minhos glass of lemonade and the others are drinking too and I don’t know which other glasses have the potion.” Jeongin whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What are you guys talking about?” Hyunjin asked while Seungmin looked around to assess the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later— first, not everything is doomed, we can still get two of them, preferably Minho and Changbin— wait what the—.” Seungmin suddenly stopped talking when he looked at the still untouched glasses of lemonade. “Did someone rearrange the glasses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What? Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I placed them in such a way that I could recognize them, but now things have shifted and I don’t know if everything is shuffled or if someone just thought the arrangement was ugly and only adjusted them—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> shuffled the glasses.” Minho butted in with a small smirk on his face. “You guys were distracted and others were thirsty so I offered them some lemonade and I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>a hard time choosing which glass to pick and changed my mind a lot, so now everything is different. My bad, but it doesn’t matter anyway, right? Because Seungmin couldn’t have spiked the lemonade. Jeongin would never allow that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongins mouth fell open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This man</span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even I can’t predict what he’ll do, I’m too dumb and he’s too smart and weird for that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Seungmin and saw the gears turning in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Give in and confess to having spiked the lemonade because this is kinda going downhill, or not give Minho the satisfaction that he’s right because he’s annoying?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongin imagined Seungmin was thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I could never have—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys I miss the beach so muuuucchhhhhhhhhh…” Chan suddenly whined loudly. “The sand, the sea, the fish, the seashells, the surfing, the SWIMMING, the people in swimsuits, the…” Chans summation got softer and softer until only murmurs were heard, but Jisung, Felix and Changbin were listening as if it was the most interesting thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? Things are getting interesting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Minho raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, turning to Seungmin again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘well?’? Chan misses the beach, that’s his constant mood.” Seungmin kept playing dumb and it was honestly very entertaining to Jeongin, especially because Hyunjin looked utterly confused as he still had his arms loosely around his boyfriends waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s absolutely true. Anyway, since you didn’t spike the lemonade, care for a glass?” Minho grabbed a glass and offered it to Seungmin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now things are </span>
  </em>
  <span>really </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— I’m not thirsty.” There was a small waver in Seungmins voice, but he managed to keep his cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Hyunjin then?” Minho smiled and offered the glass to Hyunjin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>— Jeongin had to do his best to not react at all this. It was like watching a drama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’m kinda thirsty, thank you.” Hyunjin smiled gratefully and accepted the glass. Jeongin saw Seungmins eyes widen, panic written all over his face as he quickly grabbed the hand that was now holding the glass to stop Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop— wait— uhm, I think I saw some dust fall into the glass. You should just pick another, there are enough anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin was kind of amazed at Seungmins ability to lie, and at Hyunjins empty-headedness. Minho had of course long been sure about Seungmins plans, but Seungmin was just too stubborn to admit to Minho, especially when Seungmin still had chances to realize his plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? I don’t see anything?” Hyunjin said and Jeongin thought he saw Seungmins eye twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, better safe than sorry, right?” He tried, and Hyunjin just shrugged, nodded and placed the glass back down. Before anyone else could do anything, Minho grabbed another glass and offered it to Hyunjin again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here then. A new and clean glass. I checked for dust.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin couldn’t hold back a snort and he quickly looked down to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips. This all was just too entertaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, Chan is acting a little weird.” Felix suddenly joined them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right, how is it going over there with Chan? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongin looked to see Chan mumbling into Jisungs hand that was placed over his mouth. Jisung and Changbins faces seemed red. “Chan is saying weird stuff about himself and Jisung? Like how often Jisung talks about Changbin and Minho and stuff, and how he still feels guilty about peeing in the sea that one time, or a time that Jisung accidentally wore Chans underwear, but he wasn’t sure if it was actually accidental. Then Jisung shut him up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin burst out into laughter along with Hyunjin, and Seungmin and Minho couldn’t hold in their laughter either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Do you guys know what’s going on?” Felix asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea, I just found it funny.” Hyunjin snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin, do you know what’s going on?” Minho asked. “I mean, Felix is worried, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, it just looks like Chan is drunk or something, but I thought we all didn’t drink alcohol.” Felix shrugged. “Wait— should we be worried?” The boy immediately positioned himself in a downward facing dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we should be worried— wait, don’t drink that.” Seungmin said while he stopped a confused Hyunjin from drinking his lemonade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? And why is that?” Minho provoked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>we be worried? I don’t see any symptoms that are worrying and in all my years of making potions that almost killed me and in making healing potions and stuff, I know how to recognize worrying symptoms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>spike the lemonade?” Minho asked and nodded to Seungmins hand that was still on Hyunjins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m just saying that my potion experiences give me credibility in my ability to establish symptoms of all kind of things and whether they’re worrying or not.” Seungmin shot back, dodging all questions about why he was stopping Hyunjin from drinking the lemonade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s good, but I’ll still dfd to be sure.” Felix replied from his position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, enlighten us, Seungmin. What kind of symptoms does Chan have?” Minho didn’t seem to be done with prodding Seungmin to confess soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As Felix said, he seems a little drunk, a little sedated maybe? Can’t say what caused it, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phew, guys, I finally managed to shut Channie up, now I’m thirsty.” Jisung commented and reached for a glass. Minho immediately whipped his head towards the boy and tackled him to the ground. “Whoah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coelacanth mooed, but it didn’t seem like she was worried, and Jeongin understood why, because Minho was now on top of Jisung, one arm behind Jisungs head so he didn’t hit his head, and the other behind his back, staring down at him as in a drama. Everyone in the room was holding their breath as the two gazed into each others eyes. After a few moments Jisung lifted himself up with his arms that were around Minhos back and kissed Minho on his cheek. Both Minho and Changbin screeched, and the former immediately sat up, blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!— Uhm, I thought that was appropriate, but—" Jisung stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It— it was more than appropriate! I'm offended that you didn't do it more often after the pizza delivery!" Minho huffed, half sincere and half tsundere, ears burning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's not like you did it more often—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coelacanths moo interrupted Jisung, and Jisung whipped his head towards Changbin, who was looking at them with a nervous and insecure expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The drama continues. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry! Binnie wants his kisses too! C'mere!" Jisung made grabby hands at the shorter boy as he approached him and pressed a wet smooch on the cheek of the frozen and simultaneously burning boy. "There. Now if you two ever want a kiss from uncle Jisung, just tell me. That goes for everyone by the way, and also if you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>give </span>
  </em>
  <span>me kisses!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Chan was saying stuff simultaneously with Hyunjin. Hyunjin was standing closer to Jeongin so the decision to only listen to him was easily made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The only one who </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>would want to give kisses to and receive kisses from is Minnie. Because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gosh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love kissing him, with his soft lips. Really." The tall boy smiled as he took a sip from his lemonade— </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait. That glass is already half empty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongin shared a look with Seungmin that said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunjin!— Why are you drinking that?" Seungmin exclaimed, still a little flustered about Hyunjins comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? I was thirsty and you weren't stopping me anymore." He answered. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No— well, I just thought you understood that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>spike the lemonade after Jeongin said he didn't know which glasses contained the potion… But I guess it's my fault." Seungmin whispered. "Look— I made a truth serum to get Minho, Jisung and Changbin to finally talk to each other, but that train has crashed off the tracks now that you and Chan have drunk it… Sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Ah. I get it now, you didn't want Minho to find out about your plan. That's kind of funny." Hyunjin snickered and downed the rest of the lemonade before anyone could stop him. "You're so cute, you know that, Minnie? Mischievous like a little kid…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh— why did you drink it?!" Seungmin was completely flustered now as Hyunjin enveloped him again. "And you're not mad at me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I could never be mad at you…" Hyunjin mumbled and began giving slow kisses. "And besides, I have nothing to hide I guess, and I was thirsty and can't think clearly…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh and also…" He continued and pointed somewhere. "Maybe we don't need a truth serum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin looked past Hyunjins finger towards Minho, Changbin and Jisung, who seemed to be having a semi-serious conversation with each other while Chan, who was lying on top of Coelacanth, mumbled some things. Meanwhile Felix was doing a whole yoga routine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Okay then. I guess that now not only the train has crashed off the tracks, but the whole train hadn't even been necessary so now there's only unnecessary collateral damage and the only thing that I can do is prevent the burning train from exploding on innocent bystanders."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the frick?— </span>
  </em>
  <span>Without further thought, Seungmin grabbed the 'dusty' glass and chugged it in one go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah okay, he sacrificed himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, is Changbin now insecure because Jisung gave me a kiss? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho thought after Coelacanths moo had pulled him out of the weird trance Jisung had cast over him. If Jisung hadn’t done anything, Minho was sure they would have lied on top of each other for another hour or so— well, that would have been if Minho hadn’t drowned in Jisungs eyes or had given in to the pull of his very kissable looking face. Minho wasn’t sure if he would have been that strong, but he took pride in that Jisung had been weaker. Someone else would probably describe it as ‘braver’, but Minho wasn’t that far in overcoming his tsundereness yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily they had Jisung, who did overcome most of his initial awkwardness and insecurities due to him being an introvert, and who was now giving Changbin a kiss in reassurance. Changbin seemed frozen and embarrassed, but he was also smiling, and Minho felt compelled to give the small boy kisses as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There. Now if you two ever want a kiss from uncle Jisung, just tell me. That goes for everyone by the way, and also if you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>give </span>
  </em>
  <span>me kisses!!" Jisung happily announced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>have </span>
  <em>
    <span>to take him up on that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung… I’m so proud of you! Having the courage to tell your crushes to be more upfront!” Chan half-slurred as he stumbled a bit and draped himself over Coelacanth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm— I meant it for everyone, but— uhm…” Jisung blushed and stuttered, looking at Minho and Changbin for help. “Do, uhm, do you guys want to finally talk? Uhm— I mean, can I talk to you guys?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t like to be serious, but if he was honest, he was tired of acting like he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>whipped for Changbin and Jisung. Yeah, it was embarrassing to be honest about feelings and stuff, and Minho liked to keep up a bad bitch image, but at this point he thought it would make him happier to be honest. And besides, after this seriousness would be over, he could go back to being a bad bitch with two boyfriends that made him soft— that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung and Changbin felt the same— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho suddenly became very nervous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if it all was a joke? What if Jisung now wants to say that he only wants to give platonic kisses? What if Changbin always hated my advances and was just too uncomfortable to say it? What if</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho?” Jisung pulled him out of his downward spiral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah. You can talk.” Minho shook his head to empty his mind and summon his apathetic state. He looked around to see that only Chan seemed to be listening— or is he? At least he was in earshot, whether he was listening or he was hallucinating or some shit was another question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So, uhm, I thought it might be the time to be honest?” Jisung hesitantly began and Minho nodded to signal that it was fine. “Uhm, so, you know how we all make jokes and stuff about how hot and cute and stuff we find each other and that we’re fated and stuff, but, uhm, yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not joking actually.” He chuckled a little before he continued. “You guys have no idea how shocked I was when I first met you guys. I was blown away by your looks, and Coelacanth was smug about it for days after—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really was. But Jisung was </span>
  <em>
    <span>swooning </span>
  </em>
  <span>too.” Chan commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A— Anyway, I also really like you guys otherwise, not just y’know, physically, also for your personalities— </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like Changbin for his personality?” Minho scoffed jokingly and Jisung snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oops. That one slipped out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Fuck— sorry. It’s time to be serious. Sorry, I'm still learning. Sorry Binnie. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to hug their small and sexy friend, but Changbin shook him off. He felt a little hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait— I know you guys love teasing me, and that's fine, but, uhm, sometimes it just confuses me— like right now." Changbin rambled, looking a bit embarrassed. "Please be honest for a moment now so that I know what's real— because I really like you guys too, uhm, for your everything and— waitwaitwait, first let me prepare myself for honesty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a few deep breaths and stood up to do the downward facing dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great job!" Felix and Chan said simultaneously. Felix wasn't even looking, still doing his yoga routine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho took a quick look at Changbins ass and Jisung physically </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho trying to fight the urge to slap it. Or was it Jisung feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself </span>
  </em>
  <span>fight that urge? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He failed, and Minho too, both slapping a synchronized </span>
  <em>
    <span>slap</span>
  </em>
  <span>, their hands overlapping romantically, causing Changbin to squeak and jump up in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said no teasing!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you said to be honest, and to be honest, I really wanted to slap your ass." Jisung corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Same. I mean, Jisung has a </span><em><span>slightly </span></em><span>more</span> <span>jiggly butt, which is mind boggling considering that he literally doesn't exist, but you have a more jiggly the rest." Minho chimed in. Changbin didn't seem to be prepared for honesty judging from his beet red face. "Oh Changbin, you want us to be honest, right? Well— bois—" He took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm not used to being sappy and serious like this, but </span><em><span>man</span></em><span>, with you two things aren't normal I guess— which is great, by the way— but it's also new. Anyway, what I want to say is that I'd almost do as much for you two as for my cats. That's how much I like you guys, and— hhh— don't get me started on the physical stuff. I think— hope that's already clear."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Minho!! You're the sweetest!" Jisung felt his emotions overflowing and </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to give Minho a hug and kiss. Minhos skin was so soft, it wasn't fair. "And Binnie of course!! I'm so proud of you two for being honest!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gave Changbin a little kiss too, Changbin gave one back, causing Jisungs heart to leap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bin you're a genius!" Minho gasped and prompted Changbin to do it again together. "We're proud of you being braver than us too!!" He said and Jisung got squished between Minho and Changbin as they both kissed him on the cheeks. Jisung couldn't help but feel giddy and happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he looked at Minho, trying to communicate with him through his eyes, and apparently he got it, because Minho nodded. They both turned to Changbin to do the same thing as he and Minho had done just now, and of course they couldn't skip Minho now, so they gave him a kiss too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, the seawatery taste of tears…" Chan mumbled. "I'm so proud of you guys… Jisung was so nervous…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Channie! Why are you constantly exposing me?" Jisung asked, blushing a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry it's just coming out, I can't think clearly like fresh seawater…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He drank a truth serum." Minho said. "Well— I think. Seungmin didn't want to confirm, he wanted to use it on us so we would talk, but it went wrong and we didn't need it." He then turned towards where Seungmin and Hyunjin were kissing, and oh— Jeongin had joined Felixs yoga session. "Get rekt Seungmin! We didn't need a truth serum!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looked towards them with a slightly annoyed look, but then he smiled a little. "You finally confessed? About time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They did!!" Chan yelled. "It was very sweet… Everyone here is a sweet fish…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great job!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet they weren't as sweet as Hyunjin—" "Probably not as sweet as Seungmin—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here they go again…" Jeongin sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sweetest!" Hyunjin said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hell no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're </span>
  </em>
  <span>obviously the sweetest. That's basic logic—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, don't interrupt me—” Seungmin stopped him, stumbling a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You're </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sweetest because from the start you were unreasonably nice and you constantly helped me and sent me flowers and worked out for me and taught me how to skateboard. It's actually not really basic logic because it doesn't make sense that you are so sweet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin began muttering nonsense and squeezing his boyfriend tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh damn." Jisung mumbled, in awe of Seungmins sudden forwardness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, Seungmin, did you drink some truth serum too?" Minho asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Seungmin sighed. "Because Hyunjin did too and I felt bad and you three were already talking, so I deserve it…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? That means </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sweetest—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up." Seungmin interrupted Hyunjin with a fond smile on his face and cupped his face to bring him closer for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that, Minho was reminded of that he wanted to do that too, so he turned to his two boyfriends— </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait are we now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shrugged to himself and just decided to voice his wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, instead of watching them, who wants this first?" He asked, gesturing at his face and ignoring the heat that rose to his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Changbin blushed too and looked at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you go first. I need to mentally prepare myself first." Changbin stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because that worked so well last time." Jisung teased, probably to mask his own panic. "Here, to prepare you." He quickly pecked Changbin on his lips and then turned to Minho again, leaving the shorter speechless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled at that, feeling himself being taken over by the need to kiss Jisung now. He cupped the others cheeks and closed the gap quickly. Minho almost sighed his relief into the kiss and he silently reprimanded himself for not being honest with himself and his two friends— boyfriends now— earlier, before shutting his mind off and letting his lips move on their own. When Jisung gasped for air a little later, Minho was forcefully reminded that maybe he should breathe as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Binnie c’mere. Now it’s your turn.” He said. Now that he had experienced </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he didn’t want to waste anymore time than he already had, but he was stopped by the slightly panicked look on Changbins face. Minho let out a breath and imagined he let out his impatience with it. “What’s wrong? You can relax, Binnie. Or— are we going too fast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin visibly relaxed at Minhos gentle voice and shook his head. “No, sorry, uhm, I don’t know why I panic so much. Uhm… You can, uhm— you can kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho couldn’t help but smile at that and he unconsciously repeated what he had done with Jisung, he cupped Changbins cheeks and closed the gap between them. This time he was a little more soft, less rushed and enthusiastic, to give Changbin an out if he changed his mind after all. Changbin seemed to have other plans, though, as he pulled Minho closer and put more pressure into the kiss. Minho had to say he was very pleasantly surprised, and he felt a smile tug at his lips, putting the kiss to a stop, but whatever, he had felt Changbin smiling in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now I’m definitely ready for Jisung.” The smaller said and almost jumped Jisung. Minho thought he might feel a little jealous at that, but he felt nothing of that, he only felt fondness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice Jisung!!” Chan half-yelled, bringing all attention to the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh is everyone finally ready sucking each other faces off?” Jeongin asked, finishing off the yoga routine he was doing with Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a very heartwarming talk threegether thank you very much.” Jisung said and crossed his arms. Coelacanth mooed and Jisung looked shocked. “You’re defending Jeongin?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smug appeared on the youngest face. “It’s the clairvoyance. And we both thrive in chaos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, Jeongin you're cute…" Seungmin sighed and turned to his boyfriend. "But Hyunjin is cuter… Look at his tiny head… It's so tiny…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what else is tiny? Minhos hands, but apparently Felixs hands are even tinier!" Jeongin said and showed it off, comparing it with his own. Minho was kind of impressed. "Anyway, I'm bored, who wants to play a game?" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter probably last chapter!! (And truth or dare bc it's not a fic of mine if they don't play that game)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You’re telling me you did that on purpose? Masochists.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seungmin hummed into the kiss and reluctantly pulled back, but didn’t turn away from Hyunjin. “Hyunjin, truth or dare.”</p><p>“Of course… I’ll join you Felix, or else I will throw up or go insane or something.” Jeongin stood up and joined Felix again.</p><p>“Great job!”</p><p>Hyunjin didn’t seem to hear anything that was going on outside of the little bubble he and Seungmin had created around them. He was just fondly smiling as he softly stroked his thumbs along Seungmins cheeks. “I’ll pick whatever you want me to pick—”</p><p>“Guys this is NOT how you play this game!” Jeongin exclaimed.</p><p>“Dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd!”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what you choose, everything you do is good…”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beware : this chapter is very cringy, cheesy and sappy<br/>(I cringed while writing some parts jdgjhf but uhm,, I like cheesy)<br/>and only narration :o</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jeongin, three of us are under the effects of a truth serum and you want to play a game?” Seungmin had the mind to ask. Yes, his mind was foggy, but he could muster up a bit of basic logic luckily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that makes it extra fun!” The youngest beamed. “Let’s play truth or dare!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can also just ask them questions. Instant truth.” Minho suggested with a grin, swinging his arms around Jisung and Changbin. “But maybe truth or dare is more fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin got a feeling that he should object, but that thought soon disappeared into the fog in his brain as the others agreed to play the game. He looked towards his boyfriend who happily dragged him along to sit in the circle with the rest and pulled him on his lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope no one will take advantage of Hyunjin having drunk the serum… Well, it’s not like he ever lies, though… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin involuntarily smiled at that thought, at Hyunjins cute naivety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, who wants to start?” Jeongin asked as he looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh… I know one…” Chan flapped his arms around, still being draped over Coelacanth. “Coelacanth, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coelacanth mooed. Seungmin didn’t understand what she said, but Chan and Jisung seemed to do, as Chan was verbally establishing the fact that he was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did she say, Sungie?” Changbin asked and pouted. “You’ll have to teach us her language some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said truth because she sensed that was what Chan wanted.” Jisung explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Coelacanth, what do you think about the beach?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine that you haven’t asked her that yet.” Jeongin commented and Jisung nodded, mouthing ‘a lot of times already’. Coelacanth mooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She says that ever since she has met Channie, that her love for the beach and the sea has grown and—” Jisung let out a sob and Coelacanth mooed. “Gosh why’re you being sappy all of a sudden Coelacanth?!— and she says that she would love to visit it more often with Chan, me and Minho, Changbin and Bartholomew— and she would love to meet a sea cow once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s so sweet…” Chan sighed and his eyes seemed watery. “I’ll make sure you’ll meet a sea cow, Coetje, I’ll make sure of it like I make sure to tell the fishes and the beach how much I love them, even though I’m not always there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now it’s Coelacanths turn— quick, before we all start crying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coelacanth mooed a few times. “She asks Changbin truth or dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uhm… Dare!” Changbin blurted out. “Wow, I said that without thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coelacanth mooed smugly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coelacanth, no manipulating…” Jisung glared at his cow, who mooed again. “Changbin, are you okay with dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coelacanth mooed enthusiastically and Jisung immediately flushed red. “C-coetje!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coelacanth mooed impatiently now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is she saying? Jisung? Chan?” Felix asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s saying something with Jisung and… uhm, what was it again? Kiss or something? And something else I didn’t understand…” Chan said as he rolled around on Coelacanth. Coelacanth mooed again. “She’s now urging Jisung to translate her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm— She’s daring Binnie to, uhm—” Jisung was stuttering, half hiding his head in his hands, and his voice got softer as he continued. “To smother my face in kisses…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people gasped and Chan happily patted Coelacanth, mumbling something about being as trustworthy as the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, well, it’s a dare so I can’t refuse…” Changbin mumbled, he seemed to be holding back an excited smile as he leaned over Minho, who still had his arms around the two shorter boys, grabbed Jisungs face and </span>
  <em>
    <span>smothered </span>
  </em>
  <span>him in tiny kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coelacanth why didn't you dare </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>this?" Minho hissed, at which Coelacanth mooed casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She says she had to choose one and she thought you had more chance of doing it yourself, I think…" Chan mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, of course." Minho huffed, his expression turning into something in between determined and pressured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Changbin, your turn!" Jeongin announced. "Let's get it over with you three so we can go to the truth serum people." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get it over with..?" Changbin repeated under his breath, confused. "Uhm, Minho, truth or dare?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dare." He answered a little too fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." The shorter pouted and looked up in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want me to pick truth?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I had thought of a question…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, truth then." Minho said and added under his breath: "We can kiss without dares. I don't need dares to give me courage. I'm Lee Minho. I do what I want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, since when did you know that you liked me? As in, not only 'oh he's cute and hot', but as in 'I like him for him' or something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Was the answer, and Minhos expression changed slightly. "Well, if you're expecting some deep speech, you should've asked Jisung this question, because to be honest, I don't know since when I've liked… the whole of you.” He made some weird gestures. “What I do know is that it was at some point after you drove me and Jisung home that one fated Tuesday, because that was when I discovered how easy and comfortable it was to talk to you two, and how not only your looks, but also your personality make my heart flutter— or something. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin snorted at the ‘or something’, but Changbin seemed utterly touched, and so did Felix, Chan, and Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, guys, I’m going to cry a whole ocean if you continue like this…” Chan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m— I think I will do the downward facing dog for a while.” Felix hiccuped and positioned himself in his favorite yoga pose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho— quickly, it’s your turn.” Jisung said, fanning his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, we’ll complete the fated-trio-triangle or whatever. Jisung, truth or dare.” Minho turned to one of his boyfriends with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to pick?” Jisung asked, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys… Please.” Jeongin complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, our fated love isn’t for show anyway.” Jisung shrugged and shot his two boyfriends a smirk. “When we’re in private, we can go all out…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin and Minhos eyes widened, Minho choked on his spit and Changbin looked like he could explode. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice one, Jisung, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin had to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway— I pick dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looked up in thought, his expression giving away absolutely nothing as always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>go all out when we’re in private… You can’t back out later.” His tone was serious and Changbins eyes widened more than Seungmin thought was possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung stuttered some words about maybe getting cold as he took his shirt off, revealing his sleeveless undershirt and his slim body. Minho and Changbin were already ogling at it all, checking out his arms and probably imagining whatever was under that shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, my turn now. Bartholomew!—" Jisung turned towards the window to look at where Bartholomew was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jisung!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahaha, sorry, just kidding, Tholly is too shy for this anyway. Uhm, well then, one of the truth serum trio… Who shall I pick..?" The cowboy squinted and looked around the circle, his eyes eventually landing on Seungmin. "Seungmin. Truth or dare?" He stretched his words ominously, but Seungmin was glad that it at least wasn't Minho who was asking— Minho was whispering something to Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should he choose truth or dare? His mind wasn't clear enough to think logically— </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn why is this serum so long lasting?</span>
  </em>
  <span>— so he guessed he should just go safe and choose truth, because it wasn't like they couldn't just ask him questions aside from this and get the truth out of him when he was in this state.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truth? Okay, uhm… Minho, what was your suggestion again?" Jisung leaned towards his boyfriend as he whispered in his ear again, but stopped mid-move. "Nevermind— I thought of something! Why did you change Hyunjins name to hyungelic genius?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, but that wasn't such a bad question. Seungmin could speak for an hour about that and he thought he might have even been able to do that without a truth serum. Before they had drunk it, Hyunjin had already been kind of clingy and cuddly, giving him kisses whenever he had the chance— which Seungmin definitely didn't mind, although doing it in front of everyone made him feel kind of embarrassed still— but after, Seungmin too had thrown away all embarrassment (step 1.5 in how to express your feelings) and let himself be bathed in Hyunjins affection and do the same back for Hyunjin. Speaking of which, Hyunjin had been snuggling him and giving him small kisses, not paying attention to the game, the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungmin?" Hyunjin asked, squeezing him at the waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, right. The question. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmins mind had gone on a frenzy about Hyunjin, making him forget about the game they were playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right— sorry." He apologized. His head was already feeling damn warm. "Uhm, I changed his name to that for multiple reasons. For one, so that he wasn't named 'notice me suengpai' anymore, I had long noticed him already. Second, so that we could be matching again because why the hell not? Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>in fact a genius, only not the genius people usually associate with that word." Seungmin turned in Hyunjins lap to face his boyfriend, caress a hand along his dumpling cheek and card a hand through his long hair before he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's an emotional genius, an emphatical genius. He's very sensitive and in touch with his feelings, which makes him understand all kinds of emotions, even though he might not be able to explain it in words." He felt warmth and fondness wash over him as Hyunjin smiled his amazing smile, brighter than Seungmin had ever seen. "While I just try to deduce logically how I should treat people, Hyunjin knows what people need just by feeling, and he's not afraid to feel, unlike some of us, including me sometimes. That's why he's angelic, and kind of the opposite of me." Now he shortly turned to the rest again, shooting them a warning look. "And if someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurts him, I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, Minnie…" Hyunjin smiled and placed his hand on Seungmins cheek to turn his head to him again and bring him closer for a kiss like Seungmin had done earlier today. How many times had they already kissed today? Seungmins fogged up brain had lost count, but he also didn’t care. If Hyunjin was going to be sweet all the time, and Hyunjin thought Seungmin was being sweet all the time as well (although that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin was being sweet), they had to let out their emotions some way right? And what was better than kissing Hyunjins soft and plump lips? Not even experimenting with potions, that’s what. Even the act of spiking Jeongins lemonade didn’t give Seungmin as much satisfaction as getting lost in Hyunjins embrace and melting against him in a loving kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a bad idea to play this game with a couple and a triple or whatever…” Jeongin sighed as he grabbed a glass of lemonade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because now I can’t stop crying…” Chan sobbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I can’t stop dfding or else I’ll die.” Felix chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other three didn’t seem to be paying attention at all, Minho and Changbin still staring at Jisungs exposed arms, sometimes touching somewhere, making Jisung squeak out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin, it’s your turn…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin hummed into the kiss and reluctantly pulled back, but didn’t turn away from Hyunjin. “Hyunjin, truth or dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course… I’ll join you Felix, or else I will throw up or go insane or something.” Jeongin stood up and joined Felix again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great job!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t seem to hear anything that was going on outside of the little bubble he and Seungmin had created around them. He was just fondly smiling as he softly stroked his thumbs along Seungmins cheeks. “I’ll pick whatever you want me to pick—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys this is NOT how you play this game!” Jeongin exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what you choose, everything you do is good…” After his truth, Seungmin had really thrown away all embarrassments and basic logic and— well, basically he just shut his brain off. He was also ignoring Jeongins fake gagging sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare then…” Hyunjin said as if he still barely was paying attention, his eyes still taking in  everything from Seungmins face, and Seungmin only had half a mind to feel embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it, now Seungmin had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin you better dare him something spicy— something entertaining for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He heard Jeongin call out. “And why is your damn truth serum so long lasting?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m just a good potion maker…” Seungmin mumbled, only half having processed what the youngest had said. “I dare you to take me on lots of dates—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OKAY THAT’S </span>
  <em>
    <span>IT</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jeongin snapped, finally able to get everyones attention. “Not even dfding or drinking lots of lemonade is helping me stand this absurdly sweet behavior. It ends here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest was furiously typing away on his phone, muttering ‘how to undo potions’, as the rest stared at him with confused looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? What happened?—” Changbin wanted to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t witness how Seungmin and Hyunjin were just spouting pure sugar for like half an hour? Well, good for you I guess, because I mean, I’m all for my friends being happy with each other, but this was honestly just getting sickening and getting in the way of the game.” Jeongin pocketed his phone and walked over to the lemonade table, grabbing as many glasses as he could and then going over to Seungmin and Hyunjin. “Here, drink up. Chan, you can too, but you’re not as bad when you’re high on a truth serum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled and gave a thumbs up, still rolling over Coelacanths back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh..?” Hyunjin seemed confused, and Seungmin too didn’t want to think about what Jeongin was planning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, in light of the game we’re playing then. Seungmin and Hyunjin, truth or dare? Dare? Great. Drink as much lemonade as you can. Then go pee and drink some more until you guys are cleansed from being so dramatically cheesy and sappy.” The youngest said and shoved the glasses into their hands. “Now.” He demanded and Hyunjin immediately began drinking. Seungmin shrugged and did the same, not wanting to think of counter arguments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice one Jeongin!” Minho cheered and Jeongin was happy that people were finally paying attention again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Seungmin and Hyunjin carried out their dare, the rest (including Coelacanth and this time Bartholomew too) played a few more rounds of truth or dare, Felix daring people to do all kinds of hard yoga poses, Chan asking everyone about the beach, Minho and Jeongin trying to embarrass people, everyone just having fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Seungmin asked after his third trip to the bathroom. “My head is significantly clearing up now…” He trailed off, his cleared up brain recalling all the things he had said and done under influence of the truth serum. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my lord…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-me too.” Hyunjin seemed to be doing the same, but he snorted after a few seconds. “Jeongin was really done with us, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I get it, we were being really over the top…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, did you mean everything you said and did?— I mean, it was a truth serum, but do you… regret certain things?” Hyunjin suddenly seemed a little insecure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I meant everything!” Seungmin immediately assured him. “Although not all my potions do exactly what I want them to do, this one did it’s job pretty well. And I also don’t regret anything because it was honest </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love annoying Jeongin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gave a playful smirk and Hyunjins eyes lit up. “You’re so cute!!” He squeezed Seungmin tight and they shared a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna pretend the truth serum hasn’t worn off yet?” Seungmin suggested and Hyunjin giggled and nodded, taking his hand to lead them back to the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no more lemonade left…” Seungmin announced and looked back at Hyunjin, suddenly not sure what to do except for staring at him and trying to hide the embarrassment that was trying to creep up on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But luckily there’s enough of Seungmin left.” The taller giggled and nuzzled their noses. Seungmin couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, this is going to be harder than I thought. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is always enough of me for you.” Seungmin internally cringed as he spoke those words. He tried to hide it with a brief kiss, and he noticed Hyunjin was red all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh I’m going to throw up.” Jeongin gagged again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd dfd!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I can’t believe I made too little lemonade? What the hecking kinda beast is that truth serum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet it’s not as beastly as Changbin, rawr.” Minho </span>
  <em>
    <span>rawred</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Seungmin couldn’t fathom the fact that he just said that without a truth serum. Jeongin seemed to feel the same, judging from his wide eyes, raised eyebrows and flaring nostrils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin is just the best potion maker, boyfriend and person in the whole world…” Hyunjin mumbled, obviously trying to hold in his laughter at his own sappiness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now he’s just exaggerating, this isn’t the truth… Ah well, it’s to prank Jeongin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m making more lemonade I see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet it won’t taste as sweet as Hyunjin.” Seungmin said before realizing what he just said. He mirrored Hyunjin in hiding his head in his hands. “Sorry…” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look! Hyunjin and Seungmin are as red as redfish…” Chan sobbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin squinted at them while he was making more lemonade, but he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung has the sweetest taste, though, because he has a sweet tooth.” Minho commented, making his other boyfriend totally flustered as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” The youngest slammed down a glass, filled with freshly made lemonade. “I’m over my tantrum. I’m over it. You guys want to embarrass yourself and each other constantly? Fine. I won’t fix shit for you. I will just sit back with my lemonade and enjoy the show, maybe do some yoga with the only one I can trust around here because Chan is useless right now too. Fine by me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Innie! Don’t make me cry too!” Felix choked out and exhaled. “I am calm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean we stop?” Hyunjin asked in a low voice, he looked like he wanted to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s stop.” Seungmin nodded and turned to Jeongin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enough self inflicted embarrassment for today. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Too bad, because the truth serum has worn off already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin stopped mid-sip. “You’re telling me you did that on purpose? Masochists.” He said and continued his sip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, he has a point. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So this means we’re all going to try and act at least a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>more bearable than before? As in, the usual level of weirdness and not whatever this has been.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t promise anything, but we’ll try.” Seungmin snickered as he and Hyunjin joined the circle again. Somehow he wasn’t that mad or embarrassed about everything, he felt oddly happy, especially when Hyunjin pulled him close again. “It seems my plans all fail today.” He chuckled and he felt Hyunjin shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t call it failing if the consequences make me feel this giddy and warm.” His boyfriend said and snuggled closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Seungmin laughed. “Didn’t it make you feel embarrassed and make you cringe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, at first, but in hindsight it was kinda funny, and as you said, with the truth serum we were honest, so then it doesn’t matter how cheesy it is.” Hyunjin explained. “Is it different with you then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I have no regrets either.” Seungmin smiled and grabbed Hyunjins hands to tighten his grip around his waist as he leaned back, feeling warmth spread through his body for the nth time today. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With that they joined the group conversation again, which was calmer than it had been all day, but still not really calm, as expected from the eight of them. Seungmin totally didn’t mind and he felt that the rest definitely didn’t either. He felt that everyone was starting to feel more and more comfortable with each other if they didn’t already feel completely comfortable, and they could have a lot of fun with each other. Maybe Jeongin was really clairvoyant, Seungmin thought, and he had made that weird group chat in a godly insight or something, because however weird it sounded (and however much Seungmin didn’t want to admit it), it kind of felt like they were fated, the eight of them with each other and other pairs or triplets all in different ways, but together— or eightgether as Jisung would say— the strongest. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was it!! (and as usual, I can't write endings....)<br/>This was a ride for me sjgdkjg bc I'm not rlly funny and I usually write serious stuff so this was a first for me dhbhj<br/>I hope y'all enjoyed it!! pls comment what you thought bc that makes me happy :D (even if you thought it was weird dgkjh)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want, you can find me on <a href="https://kokoskwark.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/>And on <a href="https://twitter.com/kokoskwark?s=09">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>